


Kinktober 2020

by Ovipossession



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding, Consensual, Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans Male Character, also sonic and scourge are trans and not only can i not write them cis, i patently REFUSE to do so, none of these characters are below the age of like 22, oh shit lmao zonic is also trans too but like hes a cop so fuck him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 26,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovipossession/pseuds/Ovipossession
Summary: Every prompt I completed for Kinktober 2020. All are posted unedited, as they were finished and shared originally on my twitter. Kinks featuring heavily in more than one chapter will be tagged, kinks specific to single prompts will be marked on the relevant chapters, in order to avoid tag clogging.Prompts will be denoted in chapter titles along with featured characters and the level of consent involved [CON, DUBCON, and NONCON], eg. "Day X: Kink, [Character+Character], CON"I won't lie, this all is Very Niche- if you're coming here, you're desperate. I am too, that's why I wrote these. They don't even have a tag for Tommy Turtle, can you even believe??
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Day 1: Pegging, Mutual Masturbation [Sonic/Infinite, CON]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enthusiastic Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Pegging

Their lips find each other again. Infinite lets out a soft groan, feeling Sonic's hand slide down his chest and across his stomach. It moves further down, sliding fingers through soft fur until it's resting between his legs, palm pressed against the pouch of his cock. His own hands are occupied by Sonic's hips, but that can easily be remedied. He lets his own palms glide around, thumbs squeezing against the soft insides of the other's sides before one of his hands lifts itself to draw two fingers along the warm slit between Sonic's legs.   
  
"Getting bold today, huh..." Sonic murmurs into his mouth, nibbling at his lips.   
  
"You're a terrible influence," Infinite manages to reply, arousal pooling between his legs as the hand against his groin presses a little more firmly and starts to make small circles, fingers applying more than a smidgen of force as they fondle him. His cock pokes out of his pouch, half-mast just from the small amount of attention he's been given. His fingers dip deeper, into the moist folds of Sonic's cunt where they slide their way to his entrance. Sonic hums softly, stroking at the exposed length of his cock in response; they hang for a moment like that, hands working against hot groins, fingers touching intimate places just so the quiet sounds of pleasure fill the air. Infinite's cheeks flush as he thrusts his fingers up into Sonic's cunt, delighting in the gasp he draws out right before the hand on his cock glides to his knot and squeezes a yelp from his lungs.  
  
"Turn over for me, 'mkay?"  
  
Infinite complies with little resistance, his tail already wagging at the prospect of what those words mean. His face finds its way into the bedspread, tucked against a pillow as he preemptively lifts his hips up for the other's benefit.  
  
Sonic presses a kiss behind his ear. Infinite wriggles slightly, but tries not to move any more than that. His fingers clench against the bedspread, still wet with the other's slick. Sonic hovers over his body, one arm to the right of his head and the other gently- but firmly- grasping his tail. Infinite twitches as something hard and wet presses to his anus, shuddering as the rubber tip of Sonic's strap-on nuzzles into him.   
  
"You ready?" the answer is whispered softly into his ear. Infinite nods, trying to slow the throbbing of his heart as Sonic begins to push. He groans, each inch taken a monumental task for his ass that leaves his cock twitching in open air. Above him, Sonic nips at his shoulders, teeth digging into the skin beneath the fur and leaving little hickeys there as he slowly, agonizingly buries his shaft into Infinite's hole. Infinite whimpers quietly, biting the pillow beneath his chin as the feeling of -full full _full_ \- sends his head swimming. His hips push backwards, forcing those last few inches into him with one solid thrust that have him gasping out a sharp curse. They hang for a moment, Sonic's hips flush with his own, arms tenderly wrapped around his waist.   
  
"P-please," he whimpers. "Please, for the love of chaos, _move_." Sonic happily complies with that request.


	2. Day 2: Dirty Talk [Sonic/Scourge], DUBCON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fondling/Heavy Petting, Dirty Talking

Scourge shoves Sonic against the bark of the nearest oak tree, its massive trunk unruffled by the force of two bodies slamming against it, even at the speeds they're moving. Sonic grunts from the impact, his hands bracing against the surface of the tree even as the fabric of his gloves are ruined by its rough surface.  
  
"Face it, Blue," Scourge grunts, pinning his opponent with a well-placed foot, spreading the other's legs and digging his elbow into the hollow of Sonic's back. "I'm better than you. I've got the style, I've got the poise, and I know something you don't."  
  
Sonic grunts out a scoff, "And what's that?"  
  
"How t' make a bottom squeal." With those words, the other hand he doesn't have currently occupied with holding Sonic down moves south, below the other's tail. He shoves it between blue legs, cupping the other's crotch from behind and eliciting a sound that Sonic will later vehemently deny resembles anything close to a squeal. Scourge lets out a nasty little laugh, dragging his hand back and letting his digits settle roughly down.  
  
"H-hey! You can't-"  
  
Fingers work themselves against the slit between Sonic's legs, creating friction that sends an electric zing up his spine. He lets out a small gasp in surprise, hips wriggling to move away from the pressure. But Scourge's hand remains steady where it is and he can't get away. The cotton fabric of his glove is rough against the sensitive skin of his pussy, and yet the fact of Scourge touching him so intimately alone is enough to make his loins warm with arousal.  
  
"Shit-!"  
  
"Oh, so the golden boy has a filthy mouth, huh? I wonder what other nasty things I can make you say..." Scourge chuckles, sliding his fingertips forward until they're rutting against a little nub that makes Sonic squirm. His glove is already damp with slick, the smell of it lingering in the air around them. Scourge chances the three milliseconds it takes him to yank the offending garment off with his teeth, tossing it aside before letting his hand slide back between unresistant legs. Sonic makes another little noise in his throat, seemingly frozen where he is with his chest pressed to the tree's trunk.  
  
"Damn, you're not even fighting..." Scourge slides his middle finger up and down the length of Sonic's folds, delighting in the way the other merely squirms in place. "Are you _enjoying_ this? Did our little tussle get you all worked up?"  
  
Sonic jerks backwards, taking the heel of one sneaker and driving it into the toe of Scourge's boot. Scourge yelps and backs off, giving Sonic just enough time to flip himself around before they're wrestling again.  
  
"In your dreams," he huffs, but Scourge can see the flush to his cheeks- they might not be quite the mirror image they once were, but Scourge knows what each little facial tic really means. And the way Sonic looks now? Scourge can read the pent-up energy written there like an open book. He takes a chance and dives his naked hand back down, yanking one of Sonic's arms out of the way as he digs his heels into the dirt and keeps them both chest to chest.  
  
They're facing each other now, Scourge pinning just one of Sonic's hands above his head. The other one is free, clutching at the hand currently wedged against his crotch. Not actively fighting Scourge off. The doppelganger's grin is downright lecherous now, a smarmy little leer as he spreads open Sonic's _soaking wet[?!]_ folds.  
  
"You've got it _bad_ , don't you?" he says. "What, your little high-and-mighty princess girlfriend not put out for you? How long's it been since you last had a good hard lay?"  
  
"For the record," Sonic says, breath short, fingers tight around Scourge's wrist but not pushing it away, "I'm living the high life as a confirmed bachelor."  
  
Scourge snorts. "That explains why your pussy's gushing like a faucet." His hand glides forward in a quick movement, palm grinding against Sonic's engorged clit as two of his digits slide into the dripping cavern of Sonic's hole. Scourge perks his ears at the wrenching noise his goody-goody double makes, the melodious whine of a poor, fuckless bastard.  
  
"Yeah, baby, let it all out," he practically coos, "No one around to hear that dirty mouth of yours moan like a bitch in heat." His fingers plunge _up_ , finding their way to a spot Scourge only has difficulty finding because of the change in angle. Sonic's thighs clamp down on his hand with crushing force, the other melting against his body as his voice devolves into wordless sounds of pleasure.  
  
"You _asshole_ ," Sonic manages to groan as Scourge plays him like a violin.  
  
"Two in one day? Wow, do I feel like one lucky fella. I wonder- can I make you cum on my fingers? Or is your desperate ass so thirsty for attention you'll come apart just from having your clit toyed with?" Sonic moans louder, not even from any motion Scourge has made with his hands.  
  
This is going to be a very fun afternoon.


	3. Day 3: Mind Control [Tommy Turtle/Sonic], DUBCON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light Petting, Mind Control, Mild Horror, Nanite Infection, SFW

Never in his wildest dreams did he think this could actually happen. And yet here he is- in Tommy's apartment[!]- sharing a bed with the guy he hasn't been able to stop thinking about since _preschool_. Sonic leaned forward, heart in his throat, and let his lips press gently to the side of Tommy's beak. The other's hands were at his waist, smooth-scaled thumbs tracing small circles into his sides. Each touch sent an electric thrill up his spine, his quills twitching and quivering at the lack of space between them.  
  
"You're gonna think this is dumb, but..." Sonic trailed off, a nervous chuckle leaving his lips as he settled down a little more in the other's lap. "I'm actually... kinda nervous."  
  
"Oh, good, I thought I was the only one," Tommy replied, his shoulders sinking down as a relieved look crossed his face. His hands stilled on Sonic's waist, holding a little tighter, and the feeling made Sonic's heart swell just a bit. "Um. Is it okay if I nip at your neck? Since, you know, I don't have lips and all...?"  
  
A flush bloomed on Sonic's cheeks, the heat rising so quickly it felt almost feverish. "Uh. Y-yeah, yeah that would be- um. I'd like that."  
  
Tommy leaned in closer, brushing the short fur along Sonic's collarbone. Another little shiver ran up Sonic's body, and he ended up melting a little bit into the other's hold. Then there was a sudden, sharp pain at the base of his neck. Sonic hissed and pulled back a bit, his hand slapping to the spot and pressing down as if that might make the pain stop.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," said sweet, perfect Tommy, "I guess my beak's sharper than I thought."  
  
Sonic waved it off, already wrapping his arms over the other's shoulders again. "Don't even worry about it! It just caught me off guard, no biggie." The love nip at the back of his neck throbbed for a moment, and then the discomfort faded entirely. He idly scratched at it one more time, and then rested his hands on Tommy's shoulders.  
  
His body stopped moving, locked in place by something he couldn't see.  
  
"Try not to fight it." Tommy's expression was apologetic. Sonic blinked at him, confused as an odd sensation crept around under his skin.  
  
"What...?" He caught a sliver of something silvery slither its way across the edge of Tommy's shell, distinctly inorganic in nature. His nanites? "Tommy, what is this?"  
  
"Oh," Tommy said, "they have a mind of their own, is all. Just sit back, they'll be done soon."  
  
Done with what, Sonic didn't know. He couldn't ask, either. His mouth was being held shut by a will not his own. But strangely, no cold pit of dread formed in his stomach. No trepidation tightened his chest, nor make his quills prickle in discomfort. He simply sat there, calm as anything as something cold and liquid trickled around his throat like a necklace.  
  
"It's- they sometimes like to spread, you know? The nanites are a little funny like that. But it's completely harmless, I swear." Tommy kept speaking, seemingly oblivious to the absolute stillness of Sonic's form laying atop his own. One wide palm presses itself to Sonic's back, starting at the nape of his neck and drawing down, down, down to his tail.   
  
Sonic thought he should dislike this. He probably _did_ dislike this, somewhere inside of himself. But he didn't feel that way at all. He was calm- relaxed, even, listening to the sounds of Tommy's breath under his ear as he rested. When had he laid down, again?   
  
The question vaporized when Tommy's fingers carded through his quills- a novel sensation, for him. He melted, focus drifting as Tommy mumbled something to himself.  
  
"No, no, I don't think it's fine at all... Huh? To him? I- I don't think I like the sound of that. You said you didn't want anything to do with him anymore. You can't just-" Tommy stopped. Something in the tilt of his voice changed when he spoke again. "Okay, I understand. No, you're right as usual. It's better this way."  
  
Sonic still couldn't move. The ring of cold wetness around his neck solidified, turning into a small, flexible loop of a collar. Tommy's fingers still stroked through his quills, a slow and firm touch that did everything to keep him feeling melty and soft.   
  
"Tommy...?" he murmured softly.  
  
"Don't worry about it too much, Sonic. The nanites know what they're doing." It's a rather ominous answer, but Sonic can't find it in himself to question it.  
  
He nods, a faint whisper in the back of his mind telling him to relax and submit. So he does.


	4. Day 4: Somnophilia [Sonic/Scourge], CON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cunnilingus, Fingering, Implied Preemptive Consent, Somnophilia, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character(s)

The trouble, Scourge decided, was that this set up seemed a little too elaborate for his tastes. Still, it's at the behest of his goody-goody counterpart that Scourge stands here at the foot of his bed. In the middle of the night. With a glow-in-the-dark strap-on that is absolutely *not* lame, thank you very much.  
  
  
Upon the bed, Sonic lays dead to the world, snoring like a lumberjack's chainsaw in a forest of redwoods. Scourge doesn't have to check his phone to see the coy little winking face that brought him here in the first place- but he does anyways, just to really make sure. It wouldn't do to wreck things this late in the game. One gloveless hand reaches down, tracing a trail up from Sonic's stomach to just under his chin.  
  
  
"Man, I knew you were a freak, Blue, but this is next level," Scourge mumbles more to himself than anyone else. He climbs into the bed, slowly and carefully straddling the other. Sonic is doing his best impression of a coma patient, so deep in his sleep that even motion on his bed doesn't wake him. Scourge presses an experimental kiss to the other's open throat, ears perked for any changes.  
  
  
When he receives nothing but another rip-snorting inhale, he makes his move; his right knee nestles between Sonic's thighs, inching them apart with just a hint of consideration. His hands plant themselves on the other's sides, sliding down from torso to hips and finally legs- his palms press against the soft insides of Sonic's thighs, resting there for just a moment as he crawls backwards and settles down.  
  
  
Scourge keeps his eyes locked to Sonic's face as he lowers his mouth and presses his lips to Sonic's cunt, drawing his tongue from the other's moist hole and up those pink folds to a saddeningly unaroused clit.  
  
  
"What, you couldn't manage a wet dream for me?" Scourge asks, not expecting an answer. He's already got his teeth around the little nub, sucking at it with gentle pressure. Sonic makes a soft grumble in his sleep, his hips shifting just a bit, but Scourge moves with it, maintaining his actions but lessening the force applied.  
  
  
It's a good sign, though. Scourge uses his thumbs to hold open his goody-goody double's pussy, lavishing the quickly-dampening folds with attention from his dexterous tongue. Sonic, the sleeping fool, actually lets out a moan- Scourge freezes where he sits, his mouth pressed open and flat against the whole of the other's crotch as he waits to see if Sonic is actually going to wake up.  
  
  
Now, Scourge definitely prefers a conscious, enthusiastically consenting partner himself, but he will admit that the shot of adrenaline shooting up his spine isn't exactly unpleasant. He knows Sonic asked him to do this, but the game-like thrill of trying to get the other cumming without waking up is both fear-inducing and entertaining as hell all in the same breath. He pulls off, drool and slick dripping down his chin as he pauses and takes stock of the other.  
  
  
Sonic is still sleeping, though his breath is a lot shorter than before. He's gripping his pillow in his hands, eyebrows twitching as his legs begin to squirm. Scourge blinks with the realization that the other is, subconsciously, seeking out his mouth- and then he grins mischievously.  
  
  
"You like that, babe?" he asks in a low croon, wiping his mouth off on the fur of his arm. "You feelin' empty?" He slides two fingers in Sonic's unstretched hole, watching as the other's sleeping form shudders and pulls both legs together. He pulls his hand away again, placing one palm on each knee and pushing them nice and wide open.  
  
  
Sonic is dripping wet, his cunt flush with heat and slick, his clit so beautifully swollen and standing erect from the confining outer labia it was usually hidden under. Scourge watches the other's empty hole flex and twitch, and decides that perhaps the foreplay is over with. He crawls forward, using one arm to support his body as he grips the pre-lubed shaft of his strap-on nice and tight and holds its tip to Sonic's waiting entrance.  
  
  
It's the easiest thing in the world to slide in, even given the particular girth of Scourge's toy of choice for the evening- he glides in hilt-deep in one incredibly smooth motion, drawing a short-lived gasp from the throat of the body under him. He isn't going to lie- he's starting to get into this.  
  
  
Scourge works himself into a rhythm that's slow and easy, scooping Sonic's hips up into his lap and holding the other nice and steady as he thrusts. Sonic squirms under his hands, inhibitions and restraint completely obliterated by his sleeping status- his moans are sweet music, punctuated with half-coherent mumbles for more that Scourge is decidedly happy to oblige.  
  
  
His pace doesn't change, even as Sonic's breath strains and his voice hitches higher. Scourge has one of his hands working against the other's clit, stroking it in time with the movements of his hips as Sonic shakes apart underneath him.  
  
  
It doesn't take much more than that before Sonic spasms beneath him, hips bucking into Scourge's lap as a short cry fills the room. Scourge stops dead, hovering over Sonic as their hips stay pressed together, thumb-to-clut and eyes frozen on Sonic's face as the other wriggles underneath him with post-orgasm overstimulation.  
  
  
"Man, I wish I had a dick just so I could pump your sorry ass full of jizz," Scourge mutters in a husky tone, his lusty gaze sliding down the length of Sonic's well-fucked and _still_ sleeping form.


	5. Day 5: Corruption [Mammoth Mogul+Sonic], DUBCON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corruption, Dubcon, Unbalanced Power Dynamics, Magic Curse Marks, Large Insertions

His legs are spreading again. Beneath him, Mammoth Mogul's cock is waiting. It's hard and twitching, as thick as his arm, oozing precum and smearing it along the slit of his pussy. Sonic shudders and sinks down with dull eyes, letting out a quiet groan as the ancient wizard grips him by the waist and drags him down.  
  
Things weren't always like this. He remembers that much through the thick, dizzying haze of Ixian magic poisoning his natural flow of Chaos energy. He remembers being able to think about something, anything other than being an eager cumsock for the mobian currently fucking him. He remembers the last time he was able to drag himself away from the casino, head swimming with an irrational desire to turn around, to prostrate himself in front of Mogul and beg for the privilege of keeping the other's cock warm. How scared he'd been, how much the thought of leaving his life behind somehow managed to terrify and arouse him all at once.  
  
Maybe things had always been like this. Or maybe it had been their first tryst in the cave, when Sonic had traded his unpopped cherry for the safety of his friends. He hadn't been scared then, he remembers. Just angry. Full of spite, and determination, and fire. Eager to prove that there was nothing Mogul could do to break his stride.  
  
He is full of fire now, still. But it's different. Has been different, since the electrifying zing of foreign magic had shot down his spine that first night. It's lower in his stomach, settled unquenchably in his loins and only growing hotter with every orgasm he has. Was it spite that had drawn him back to Mogul's office that second time? Some bizarre need to display his lack of fear? Or had it been Mogul's _mark_ \- that spark of ancient power planted in his mind that now bound him to the other- that had led him? Perhaps a mix of both.  
  
Sonic moans, his hands gripping tight to his master's lapels as his hips roll and grind. It does nothing; the other's cock is too large for him to make any movements that matter at all. He is merely gripped in two hands, raised and lowered in slow and even motions as if he is nothing but a living, breathing cocksleeve. Mogul chuckles, asks him if he's gotten enough, and Sonic shakes his head.  
  
Either way, it was all over by the time he was spending lengths of days- and not hours- at the casino. An entire week, once, where he had done nothing but lived and breathed as a subservient _pet_. The Ixis Lounge paints a map of itself in his mind's eye, its patrons faces blurred by exhaustion, their only clear details grasping hands and hungry loins. Sonic had let Mogul bring him there, had allowed himself to be presented as a doll to be played with. It didn't matter that he'd been in disguise, then. Not when he'd drowned himself in ardor and lust and still claimed that he was in control of himself.  
  
He whimpers softly as Mogul holds him still, buried hilt-deep in his warmth. The other's shaft presses against his walls from every angle, inescapable pressure that sends lightning strikes of pleasure to the center of his core.  
  
"M-master..." he hears his own voice plead. "Please- please, I can't take it when y-you do that..."  
  
Mogul hums quietly, a rumble that Sonic can feel under him thanks to the fact that he's pressed up close to the other. "Ah, but I've been spoiling you silly as of late, haven't I? A little patience could do you quite a favor, my salacious little morsel..."  
  
A thrill races up his spine, a needy keen pulling itself from his throat as he begs for more. He's already so close, it won't take much more for him to climax. Thoughts of his home, of his friends, are far from his mind now. Leaving is a desire barely worth the energy to entertain, let alone take action on.  
  
Maybe one day, in the past, he could have walked away and kept himself from being reduced to this moaning creature. But he's far past the point of no return now.


	6. Day 6: Edging [sonic/Infinite] NONCON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edging, Fucking Machine, Noncon, Reality Warping, Restraints
> 
> Part of a larger piece that I may post in full later.

Sonic barely flicks an ear as the sound of footsteps approaches his cell. He stays casually leaned back against his unforgiving cot and pretends that he doesn’t mind the grime in his fur nor the dimness of his prison, lit only by the ambient light reflected off of his planet far below the station. One finger taps its opposite, wrists bound together in humming blue the same as his ankles.  
Now, he isn’t particularly skilled at keeping time, but this visit doesn’t seem the type for a meal. Sonic waits to be addressed, preferring to make whoever his visitor was work for his attention instead. The steps tap to a stop. His cell doors open with a slight groan, just wide enough to allow the mystery visitor to waltz on in. Sonic doesn’t move at the opportunity for escape, for two reasons. The first is that he’s biding his time in the hopes that his actual escape will be more than just “run and hope there’s an escape pod”.  
  
The second has to do with the invisible weight on his chest.  
  
He cannot move his hands, nor his arms and legs- though he can twitch his nose just fine. Sonic slides his eyes over to glance at what has to be the jackal’s approaching figure. A thick, full tail swishes behind slick Vans, lead by a thick chest and a pretentious mask that does nothing to hide the disdain oozing from every inch of Sonic’s jailer.  
  
“Hedgehog,” the frozen-dark-chocolate voice intones with much gravitas.  
  
“Fleabag,” Sonic replies, with significantly less gravitas.  
  
He can’t see it, but he’s imagining the loveliest eyebrow-twitch he can think of from an enemy this recently acquired. With that mask in the way, he’s unfortunately not privy to it. Ah, well. The jackal merely tilts his head up, one lone amber eye staring heavily down at Sonic’s unprotected form.  
  
“This has gone on long enough,” the jackal says. “Your impudence has been amusing up until now, but I’m growing rather weary of it.”  
  
“Aw,” Sonic says, “Look who learned how to use a thesaurus! I bet you’ve got a word-a-day calendar, too. Somewhere.”  
  
The jackal snaps his fingers, and Sonic finds that his mouth has been snugly covered by a line of duct-tape.  
  
“As I was saying,” the jackal says as if Sonic had interrupted him- which he had not. “You need to be taught a lesson.”  
  
Sonic rolls his eyes, already mentally prepared for whatever beatdown or mind-game Infinite is planning to subject him to. Some enemy he's beaten in the past, probably. Maybe one of his friends crying for help, if this new guy feels like playing at psychoanalyst. Mister I'm-So-Powerful gives a wave of his hand.  
  
The room lurches with a sickening sound, metal-on-metal whirring like half a dozen jet engines on ancient speakers, and Sonic finds that his arms and legs are no longer bound as they were- he blinks away the sharp, digital red burning into his retinas and feels his limbs pulled to their limits as something softer than his bench presses into his quills. Ah, okay. Physical torture it is, then. Not going to be pleasant, but better than the alternative.  
  
He keeps his expression as even as ever, holding back a yawn as the shimmering red cubes settle down into more tangible shapes. Infinite's hand comes down to rest on a swarming mass of them, which ends up dissolving into a machine that Sonic can't quite make out in the dimness. It's a laser, maybe. Very bond-esque, very intimidating. Sonic tilts his head to get a better look, but finds that it too has been strapped down. Well, alright. No sneak-peeks for him.  
  
This whole setup is a completely different flavor from Eggman's usual stunts, but it's nothing that he can't handle. He'll be out of this place in no time, space or not. So Sonic purses his lips and waits for the monologuing to begin.  
  
Right up until the hand on his thigh. He blinks, and looks down as far as he's able to find that his captor has rested one palm a little too far up his leg. He raises an eyebrow, giving the cheeky hand a confused look. His enemy slides the hand up farther, encroaching the dangerously intimate space where his thighs meet his groin. The confusion slips sideways and ekes towards dread as Infinite presses the pad of one finger to Sonic's crotch with just enough pressure to feel.  
  
"Don't think I missed this little treat," the jackal says in his low, gravelly voice. His finger trails slowly up the slit, claws just grazing inside it as he traces its path up to Sonic's hidden clit. "It's going to help you know your place."  
  
Sonic lets out a quick huff of air at the unexpected stimulation and finds his hips trying to squirm away. The finger doesn't hang around for very long, though. It pulls away rather quickly, leaving an unsettled pit in Sonic's stomach. He wants to make a quip, some kind of demeaning joke at the other's expense just to get rid of that tension, but without that outlet Sonic is forced to hold this unfamiliar uneasiness tight in his stomach.  
  
The machine is wheeled closer to him, and even if Sonic can't quite see it from this angle, there's no mistaking what it's meant to when something slick and cold nudges at his cunt.  
  
It's resting against his entrance, the bulbous tip nudging his unstretched hole as the machine is pushed closer to his restraints. Sonic tries to pull his hips up, but there really is no moving now that he's been strapped down to the table. The toy feels unyielding and sturdy, the kind of thing meant to last a very long time. Sonic tries to move his hips back again, but then there's a whir in his ears and suddenly he's being penetrated.  
  
The first thrust has Sonic gasping for air, right off the bat. It isn't fast, but the girth of the toy presses out on him from every side, like a punch to the gut that has his knees quivering for more. The thing slides deep, enough to make him tremble as his unstretched pussy struggles to accommodate it. The toy holds there for an endless moment, its presence etching itself against the depths of his mind before it yanks back with a wet noise, vacating his loins and leaving him breathless. The jackal chuckles softly, leaning over Sonic's head and getting them nose-to-masked-nose.  
  
"I'll leave you to it, then." He snaps his fingers and walks back out of the cell, the machine shuddering to life before it begins to fuck Sonic within an inch of his.  
  
Gagged as he is, Sonic can't even shout as the thick dildo plunges into his body over and over. All he can do is make stuttered groaning noises behind the tape on his lips while his hips twist and jerk against his bonds. The machine is unforgiving, its motions perfectly timed so that he's left with barely a moment to think between feeling his g-spot being slammed into. Against his will, his body responds to the fucking with a desire for more- soon, his pussy is wet enough punctuate each thrust with slick spattering against the insides of his thighs.  
  
He squirms against it, jaw clenched as the machine pries another moan from his throat. It won't get the better of him, no matter how long that jackal thinks he can be kept here. Still, the pleasure is climbing. His clit aches, twitching in the cool air as an orgasm looms on the horizon. It's building in his loins, a climax that he can't escape but desperately tries to. Every movement he makes just causes another surge of shudderingly good feelings to climb up his spine, and it isn't long at all before his breath is short and his eyes are pricking with tears. The toy fucks into him the same whether he's bucking into it or writhing away, and then Sonic is gasping, he's losing his grip-  
  
The toy stops dead in its tracks, shoved halfway inside of him. Sonic is tense, back half-arched as his thighs tremble. He's filled with a momentary relief, and uses it to take a few deep, shuddering breaths through his nose. His whole groin is aching from being stretched so suddenly, from the arousal, but the dildo refuses to move an inch either way. Slowly, Sonic finds himself able to still his trembling limbs. The toy stays still, hanging half out of his pussy in a way that makes his stomach turn with lust, but it doesn't make a single movement.  
  
He has the time to think, 'that wasn't so bad-' before the machine shoves its rubber cock right where the sun doesn't shine. A whoosh of breath leaves through his nose, a warbled noise leaving his throat as his sopping walls let the thing glide right into his sweet spot. It takes a lot less time to drive him up the wall like this, his thighs slick and his clit swollen and his cunt savaged, and soon enough he's fighting off another climax, toes curled tight in his shoes as he grits his teeth and balls his fists.  
  
The second time it stops, half of a whine makes it out of him. Sonic feels a bead of sweat sliding down his temple as the apparent routine makes itself clear to him. This machine, this construct from the Phantom Ruby is going to keep doing this until Infinite decides he's had enough. The room feels a little colder now that he's flushed with heat. Sonic swallows the lump in his throat and tries not to think about anything as the dildo within him begins to thrust again.


	7. Day 7: Humiliation [Tommy Turtle/Sonic+A.D.A.M.] NONCON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cervix Penetration, Creampie, Humiliation, Noncon, Robots[?], Technical Threesome

"I'm not gonna let you win, A.D.A.M.!" Sonic grappled with the mass of nanites formed around his friend. The chaos energy in the air crackled with every moment of contact, and it was only the fact that Sonic as holding back that he didn't win. Super form or not, A.D.A.M. was infuriatingly untouchable as long as he held Tommy trapped inside of him. They danced in the air, two shining golden stars that burned brighter than the sun itself as the clashed and bounced off of each other. Sonic flew in from above, trying to burn off at least some of the nanites coating his friend, but he just didn't have the time.  
  
A.D.A.M. spun in the air, flinging Sonic away onto the roof of the nearest building before rushing down with a powerful elbow drop. Sonic felt the breath leave his chest in a quick rush, and hardly had the moment to recover before A.D.A.M.'s claws had wrapped around his neck.  
  
"You think you can take me on when you're holding back so much? Face the facts- you can't hope to beat me while I have your little crush wrapped around my claws." Sonic growled and aimed a kick upwards at one of A.D.A.M.'s legs, trying to throw the other off balance. Quick as a flash, three golden appendages formed from the other's belly, liquid metal that wrapped around Sonic's other pinned limbs and flipped him around so that he was prone on the floor. "I'd wager I could do just about anything to you, using this form. You wouldn't even fight back- I could slip my nanites away from his form for an instant, let you crush his skull like a grape. It would be that easy."  
  
Sonic let out a grunt, feeling the tentacles on his upper arms being replaced by two clawed fists on his wrists. A.D.A.M.'s form lowered onto his, a low hum in the air as something spreads his knees out wide. There's an awful, wet schlupping sound- he turns his head to see Tommy's face struggling from beneath the thick layer of nanites, a splash of mottled green-grey in an ocean of pure gold.  
  
"S-Sonic, I'm sorry-" Tommy wheezed. His hands were still stuck by the nanites, clawed fingers unwillingly pulling Sonic's arms taut so that the other couldn't wriggle. Sonic, still juiced up on a few thousand or so chaos emeralds, couldn't even pull away for fear of accidentally tearing Tommy's arms from his body. And he just couldn't do that...  
  
Not even to get away from this.  
  
Sonic gasped and huffed, feeling Tommy's hips grind down into his own. Traitorous dampness was forming between his legs, and it was taking everything he had not to let out a single sound. As it was his breathing had gone funny and his thighs were beginning to shake.  
  
"D-don't worry about me, buddy!" Sonic swallowed thickly, tripping up over the words as he felt the other's cock drag sloooowly along his moistened vulva. "It's gonna take more than a little intimidation t' take me down."  
  
But A.D.A.M. was poised to strike, and though Sonic was putting up a brave face, the sensations of Tommy's bare length teasing against his eager hole were driving him insane. It pushed against him once. Twice. Sonic cried out sharply as A.D.A.M. yanked on his arms, feeling Tommy's warm cock spear him all the way through. They were hilt to hip, the tip of that fat length kissing the mouth of his womb with a fierce pressure. If he hadn't been in his super form, Sonic was certain he'd be bleeding. As it was, the lips of his pussy were barely able to swallow it.  
  
Sonic heaved a breath, trying not to whimper at the fullness of it all. A.D.A.M. didn't give him a moment's rest, proceeding to drag Tommy's shaft out and slam it back in over and over again. It took everything not to scream, and as it was Sonic was barely able to even think; shamefully, the only thought in his mind was of how perfectly Tommy's thick, pulsing cock seemed to fit inside of his cunt. His head bowed over as A.D.A.M. thrust again, leaving him vulnerable to the sight of his stomach bulging every time the other bottomed out.  
  
Really, it was sickening how much of this he'd wanted. Never in his worst nightmares had he ever anticipated something like this, but... there was something especially awful about how much he couldn't help but want. A.D.A.M.'s metallic tone in his ears clashed with the ecstasy of feeling Tommy's bare cock stretching him full, but even that wasn't enough to stop the coiling lust he felt so deep inside.  
  
Sonic tried his best to fight it, biting back the husk in his pitch as he called out to his friend. "H- hang in there, T- ah- Tommy...! He w-won't-" Sonic gasped sharply, the tips of his sneakers scraping the ground as A.D.A.M. rolled Tommy's hips and practically lifted him off the ground with the other's erection. Stars burst in Sonic's vision, his mind momentarily cleared of all thoughts as the pressure against his g-spot threatened to consume him with overwhelming pleasure.  
  
"Won't _what_ , exactly? What can you possibly do to stop me? You're a shameful, lewd excuse of a creature who can barely string two words together." A.D.A.M. leaned over Sonic, maintaining pressure on the hero's arms so that Sonic couldn't wriggle away as a silver-coated beak pressed to his ear. "Look at you. Writhing on his cock like the feral beast you are... pitiful. You might have been a challenge if your own instincts hadn't worked against you. Can you even hear me? Or are you too consumed by the urge to be inseminated by this penis you're so fond of?"  
  
Sonic didn't respond, even when A.D.A.M. made to thrust again; Tommy's cock scraped against his walls like fire, feeling his cervix give way to the unrelenting force of the others length. It plunged into his womb, leaving his body a shaking, quivering mess as Tommy ejaculated.  
  
Sonic's voice was a hoarse, blissful groan as cum splattered white all over the depths of his cunt, Tommy's name forced out from between his lips as his pelvis bucked and shuddered from orgasm.  
  
A.D.A.M.'s tinny voice laughed cruelly, "How unbelievably obscene... You know he's not the one choosing to mate with you, and yet your quivering body is still desperately trying to take in every drop of semen leaking into it."


	8. Day 8: Creampie [Sonic/Infinite] CON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creampie, Enthusiastic Consent, Creampie, Doggy-Style, Dom/Sub, Topping From The Bottom, Knotting

Sonic dug his teeth into the cotton pillowcase beneath his chin, arms gripping the rectangle of stuffing hard as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Behind him, hands on his hips, knelt Infinite. Between his legs, a dripping cock. Sonic moaned as his cunt swallowed the shaft whole again, their hips slapping together with a positively obscene sound as his slick coated the other's length.  
  
"H-harder," he moaned into the fabric, raising his hips higher as he tightened his grip on the leash in his left hand. Infinite bowed lower over him, hot breath bursting in clouds against the back of his neck as the other gripped the sheets tight.  
  
"Yes, sir," his jackal panted; the bed began to shake with the force of it, rocking in time with the way those powerful hips were absolutely blasting Sonic's mind out of his mortal body. Sonic braced himself as best he could, digging his elbows into the quilt and turning his pelvis up for a better angle. He could feel Infinite's knot striking his pussy with each thrust, and the aching need to be filled with it flooded his mind.  
  
"Ghh- good boy," he grunted. "Y-you're so good f'r me- ahn~!"  
  
"I'm... I'm getting c-close..." Infinite replied. "Please- may I-?"  
  
Sonic gasped as he felt the other's cock ram into his g-spot, letting out a warbling moan as he answered, "Gods, yes! Jus' knot me already-"  
  
He barely had to wait at all before his jackal complied, forcing his cunt wide open with that thick, filling knot. Sonic keened loudly, his body quaking as an orgasm ripped through him; it wasn't long at all before Infinite followed behind, the cum wrung from his shaft by Sonic's vise-like grip. With a moan, Sonic wriggled underneath Infinite as the cum splattered against his sopping walls. He could feel every drop settle inside him, sloshing around in all the little nooks and crannies that the other's cock couldn't fill on its own.  
  
"Nngh- oh..." Sonic drooled onto his pillow, face buried into the abused bed accessory as his hips writhed in pathetic circles around Infinite's cock. "F-feels s'good when you jizz inside me..."


	9. Day 9: Exhibitionism [Tommy Turtle/Sonic] DUBCON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accidental Phone Sex, Secret Masturbation, Unintentional Exhibitionism

"T-Tommy..." Sonic whimpered, squeezing his thighs together a little more tightly. His fingers moved between them, stroking the folds of his dampening cunt as he buried his face into his pillow. He imagined a pair of hands sliding down his hips, pushing his legs apart. A cool shell pressing on his back. Sonic moaned, knees pushing his lower half up a little more as he played with his clit. Would Tommy be the gentle kind, he wondered? Or would it be rough, scaly palms grabbing him by the quills as he was fucked into the mattress? Either option seemed fine to him. The only thing Sonic felt sure of was that everything would be slow. Deliberate.  
  
He fantasized Tommy cooing into his ear, dipping two thick fingers down to the junction of his thighs and plunging deep into his greedy hole-- fuck, he had it bad. Sonic let his own fingers move quickly, body shuddering as he spread his silky walls. His quills prickled in a wave as he pleasured himself; just the thought of sharing a bed with the other mobian was enough to get him absolutely soaking. The air filled with the sound of his panting breath, a soft and delicate squishing noise barely audible as he scissored and thrust his fingers.  
  
He muttered the other's name under his breath again and again, the sound coming out in a creamy moan that buried itself in the pillow he was currently drooling all over. It was a slow job, one he wanted to take his sweet, sweet time with.  
  
Such a shame his communicator had to ring.  
  
Sonic was startled out of his reverie, fingers sliding out of himself as he scrambled to answer the call without getting slick on his watch. Unfortunately, it was on the wrist of his clean hand, so he had to hastily wipe his slick-stained fingertips against his bed sheets before he could answer the call.  
  
"Sonic?" Oh, chaos. Sonic bit his tongue, restraining the urge to shiver at the sound of Tommy fucking Turtle's voice coming through the line. Without even thinking about it, Sonic found his hand slipping back downstairs.  
  
"What's up, T-Tommy! I didn't expect you t' call me." It was admirable how smoothly he hid his own short breath and husky, mid-fuck tenor. It was even more admirable how he was able to keep a straight face even with one of his hands clamped between his thighs. A little thrill ran up Sonic's spine at the thought of being found out, the way Tommy's voice might catch if he realized what, exactly, Sonic was doing behind the safety of a microphone.  
  
"I know it's a little, ah, unexpected..." Tommy drawled slowly, "But I was wondering if I couldn't get your help with something?"  
  
Sonic, who was a bit distracted, was even slower to respond. "Nh- uh, help? Sure, a-anything for my favorite guy!" His fingers curled, just shy of his g-spot as they stretched and stroked the silky walls of his cunt. Tommy's voice was like heroin to his ears, and it was nearly impossible to actively listen to what was being said, rather than who was saying it.  
  
"I've been having some trouble with my, er, nanites, and I wanted to run some tests-"  
  
Sonic's attention wandered, the sound of Tommy's stuttering, slow tones washing through his ears and driving right into his groin. Slick gushed against his fingers as he touched himself.  
  
"Y-yeah...?"  
  
"-but the weird thing is, they're not really _penetrating_ as deeply as I expected them to with this sample-"  
  
Sonic shuddered and felt his hips buck up, biting his tongue to keep from moaning as he stuffed the knuckles of his clean hand between his teeth. His clit twitched, aching to be touched by more than fantasy. He really should be paying more attention to what Tommy was saying, but the guy interrupted him in the middle of something really personal. Could he really be blamed for not stopping?  
  
"Are you alright?" Tommy's question cut through the haze of ill-advised arousal like a knife. Sonic bit back a sudden moan as he was caught off-guard, his palm mashed against his throbbing clit as he struggled to still his fingers.  
  
"I- I'm just fine," he laughed nervously. "Why d'you ask?"  
  
"There's a lot of interference coming through the line- you sound like you're coming down with a cold o-or something..."  
  
Relief trickled down Sonic's shoulders, letting his reply sound less strangled. "Who, moi? Never. I'm feeling just peachy."  
  
"If you say so," said Tommy, sounding a little unconvinced. "W-well, if you have the time, I'd really like it if you'd stop by. There are a few things I think you can help me with..."  
  
The words slowly tuned out as Sonic began to move his hand again, rutting his hips into his fingers as if they'd be able to satisfy anything at all. He swallows the lump in his throat, mumbling a warbled, "A-anything for you, Tommy," as he plunges his digits deep into his hole and imagines them belonging to someone else.


	10. Day 10: Overstimulation/Cockwarming [Sonic/Infinite] DUBCON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cockwarming, Creampie, Dirty Talking, Dubcon, Humiliation, Mind Break, Overstim
> 
> [Follow-Up To/Timeskip of Day 6: Edging]

"I d-don't care about anything else," he gasps, rolling his pelvis into the jackal's groin. The other's cock is stiff, the tip of it pressed to the lips of his pussy as if either of them think there will be any question of whether or not he's going to be ravaged. "I just wanna feel good. You make me feel so good..."  
  
The cock ruts along his slit, hot and heavy and _gods_ he wants it inside of him. Sonic whimpers and tries to lift a leg up, but Infinite won't let go of his wrists for the better handhold. His clit burns as the other frots against him, slick smearing into his fur as the other teases him.  
  
"Is that so...?" Comes the deep rumble. "All this time, and the only thing you want is to be ravaged..." The head of Infinite's cock pushes against Sonic's entrance, spreading his folds roughly with a quick thrust before pulling back. Sonic whines weakly, trying to lift his hips into the motion, but he's not allowed to. Infinite grips his cock in one hand, obscenely grinding it into Sonic's clit and along his sopping folds in slow, even movements. Infinite chuckles low in the back of his throat. "Very well, then. I'm happy to oblige you."  
  
It's not like before. The illusions, the fake realities, they all had an underlying unease to them that he could not ignore, a certain haziness to the edges of his perceptions that kept his head feeling stuffed with cotton. Without it, Sonic feels coldly sober. Every sense is heightened, up to and including the realization that up to now none of what he's been through has happened to his real, physical body. He remembers it, can hold in his mind perfectly the way it felt to be fucked within an inch of his life by a cock too large for life, but without the powers of the ruby none of it matters. He's given up everything for the lie Infinite has been piping directly into his brain. And yet when Sonic once again feels the expectant press of a teasing head at his soaking entrance, his only reaction is a nervous hitch to his breath and the soft shuff of his legs spreading wider.  
  
Infinite glides inside as if he owns the place. That doesn't make Sonic feel any less desperately full, though. His mind shuts down, only able to focus on the aching, blissful fullness and the finality of their joined hips.  
  
"Oh gods," he moans softly. A mournful plea for his dignity unheard even by his own ears. "Oh, _gods_..."  
  
"Hmph. So you can take an eternity being savaged and still have room to mouth-off, but my own cock sends you reeling? I'm rather flattered." It slides deeper, inch by inch, and Sonic fails to do anything about it except squeeze his cunt down tight in a desperate bid to be knotted. His lungs let out a stuttered wheezing noise, air escaping through his teeth as his eyes roll up into the back of his head. A real cock. A real cock that is currently _inside him_ , spreading him open inch by defiling inch and letting him know how well and truly he is ruined. His cunt aches with it, nerves singing out along rarely-used muscles in his mind as the other's hips settle flush to his own.  
  
Sonic's thighs shake with feeling, ankles locked around Infinite's waist as his hands stay pinned above his head. It's so thick, more than he had expected it to feel after spending so long being edged in a fake reality. Infinite is twitching inside of him, heat pushing against his walls and stretching him so achingly wide. The knot rubs against his outer folds, a threat and a promise wrapped in one package. Sonic moans again, not expecting fingers to insert themselves into his mouth. Without hesitation, he finds his lips wrapping around them, his tongue lapping so demurely he can hardly believe himself. But the thoughtless act of submission is rewarded when Infinite begins to move his hips. Sonic squirms, oversensitive thanks to the uncountable span of time he'd spent being plowed by illusions and weak to the reality of Infinite's shaft staking its claim on his shivering body. He clenches down around the other, moaning around the fingers in his mouth and all too gladly basking in the way he is being ruined.  
  
Infinite doesn't just fuck him. He is _bred_ hard and rough against the steel floor, his wrists pinned to the floor by strong, clawed hands and his aching pussy dripping with slick and precum. Eyes rolled back into his skull, Sonic can do nothing but accept the other's gift of domination, filling the air with prurient keens as they both hurtle towards an inevitable climax. Infinite growls into his ear, sharp teeth digging into the soft flesh of his throat as the thrusting motions grow unsteady- Sonic feels the pressure in the air, can almost feel the tension of approaching orgasm as strong hips plow him into the cell floor.  
The knot squeezes itself past his entrance, spreading open the mouth of his cunt and locking their hips together. Infinite cums with a rough and growling noise, his teeth locked around Sonic's throat in a primal instinct to assert dominance. Sonic tilts his head back and lets out a cry, spasming around the other's cock as he feels _heat_ flood against his silky walls.  
"Yhh- yhhouh-" he warbles breathlessly. "Yhou c-came... ins- inside me...!" Tears well in his eyes, spilling down his cheeks and hiding in his fur as the jackal above him ruts through the orgasm and grinds that knot into him as if it might grind out any resistance left in his mind. There's none there, of course. Sonic has long since abandoned any thought of _that_. All he bothers paying attention to is the weight of Infinite's thick cock stuffing him full, how it twitches against his walls and pumps him full of semen like he's nothing but a cum sleeve. "Y-your- I c-can feel th' knot- it's-"  
  
Infinite gives a lazy thrust, and Sonic moans weakly in reply as he orgasms around the other. It washes over him in a quick wave, a small thing when compared to the phantom ruby's fantasies but grounded in a realness that has his toes curling and his back arching up off the ground. His legs squeeze tighter, doing their best to keep Infinite locked to him with his arms otherwise occupied. Sonic's words are lost, though, so there's not much he can even say beyond incoherent babbling and soft muttering.  
  
He would be happy to stay like this, a weak shell of his former self claimed and filled by his captor. The thought of being trapped here in this cell, visited only to be used as a warm sleeve for a hungry cock, fills him not with dread but _arousal_ , lustful and shameless. His cunt clenches tighter around the length inside of it, and Sonic hears Infinite hiss gently. The cock shifts, cracking his mind even further than it already has been.  
  
"And to think you were once Mobius' greatest hero. How does it feel, knowing you're going to spend the rest of your days being humiliated like this?"  
  
Sonic shudders, a full-bodied motion that starts at his ears and works its way down his spine to his toes. His entrance flutters around the knot, as if trying to swallow it deeper, and Infinite chuckles in response. He rolls his hips, his visible eye locked on the obscene expression twisted up on Sonic's face.  
  
"That wasn't a rhetorical question."  
  
He rolls his hips with a sharper motion, and it draws a short gasp from Sonic's lips. "G-good-!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"How does it feel to be full of my cock? Of my seed? How does it feel being violated to the deepest corners of your mind?"  
  
Sonic groans softly in wordless response, his hips writhing around Infinite's cock just to feel it pushing harder against his walls. He lifts his hands, weak and trembling, and wraps them around the other's shoulders, trying to cling to the warmth and the fullness. The other lets him, content to rock their hips together in a post-coital haze.


	11. Day 11: Hypnosis/Aftercare [Sonic+Shadow+Scourge] CON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aftercare, Hypnosis, Masturbation, Safe Sane Consensual

"...So remind me, exactly, what you did to cause this?"  
  
"I, uh. I might've left him in trance for a day? Or two?" Scourge scratches the back of his head, wincing a bit as he and Shadow stand over the drooling, expressionless hedgehog at their feet. "I ended up having t' jet for an emergency and I forgot t' let him outta the chair first..."  
  
Shadow pinches the bridge of his nose, counting under his breath. "Alright," he says. "Alright. Here's what you're not going to do: whatever the hell you think you were planning when you tied him to an office chair and strapped a VR headset to his skull."  
  
Scourge scoffs. "Listen pal, I'll admit I'm into some kinky shit, but this hypnosis stuff ain't my bag. That's all Sonic."  
  
"And look where that got him." A gesture to the aforementioned, whose glazed eyes are staring off into the middle distance.  
  
"It's not _permanent_!" Scourge says, "He just. Needs someone t' snap him back to reality." He clicks his fingers for emphasis.  
  
"Did you program any triggers? Things to wake him up or put him in a trance?"  
  
Scourge shrugs. "Fuck if I know. He just asked me t' keep an eye out on the timer and let him loose when it was done."  
  
"And you did such a _fantastic_ job of that." Shadow rolls his eyes, crouching on his haunches to examine Sonic up close. The other is limp, settled on his knees with his hands tucked limply between his thighs. His quills are all relaxed- moreso than any hedgehog's ever would be- and when Shadow blows an experimental puff of air into Sonic's face, he doesn't react except for one very slow blink. Yes, it seems as though he is deep under trance. "Did he leave a list out, maybe? Instructions for what to do with him when he was under suggestive influence?"  
  
Scourge pulls out a crumpled sheet of paper, smoothing it out against his knee before he gives it a glance. "Just this list of random words. I didn't wanna try any of 'em out in case they did some freaky shit to his brain." He pauses, and then looks at Shadow with worry. "Say, we can't, like, wipe his brain like a computer, can we? That's not a thing people can do?"  
  
Shadow scoffs. "The mind is _hardly_ as malleable as that. No, we can't 'wipe his brain like a computer'. I recommend watching fewer science fiction horror movies."  
  
Scourge sneered when Shadow looked away, making a nasty face as he said, "Well excuse me for tryin' to make sure I didn't melt his thinkpan out of his skull."  
  
He crouches down as well, looking over the list as he catches his lower lip between his teeth. 'Splash', 'float', 'sink', 'dive' and 'dry off' are all clustered together at the top, followed by a few other words and phrases that he can't quite make sense of. Things like 'deep breath' and 'open water' follow behind, meaningless terms without the benefit of context.  
  
"Should we just... go ahead and try some of these? Just to see if they work?"  
  
Shadow hums under his breath. "We could. But we need to be prepared for whatever Sonic wanted you to do to him." Scourge passes the list over to Shadow, who gives it a discerning eye. "...It's coded. Scuba terminology, I believe."  
  
Scourge takes a wild guess, pointing to one of the lower phrases. "How about, uh, 'deep breath'? That sounds like it could wake him up."  
  
Sonic stirs, startling them both. He sits straighter, head turning to face Scourge as his hips shift a little. No change in expression, though. He still looks as dull as ever. "Blue?" Scourge tries, "You with us?"  
  
The other squirms a little more, but doesn't reply.  
  
"Maybe we need to reinforce it. It's my understanding the repetition is one of the hallmarks of hypnosis." Shadow snaps his fingers to redirect Sonic's gaze, his own voice much more commanding as he says, "'Deep breath'."  
  
A moan is not the reaction they were looking for.  
  
"...So it wasn't that."  
  
"Would it have been too much for him to include a key?" Shadow grumbles under his breath. "Alright, then. We'll try another one. 'Dry off.'"  
  
No effect. Sonic tilts his head to the side, his hips still moving in small, slow circles. Scourge blinks.  
  
"What, really? That wasn't it?" he snatches the paper back and looks the list over once more. "If this shit's water-themed, that's what I'd wanna use to wake up."  
  
"It might need to be used in conjunction with something else," Shadow says, settling down on his heels as he moves from his crouch to a more comfortable position.  
  
"Alright, then how's about this: 'Open water'."  
  
At that, Sonic does more than simply wriggle in place. He shifts, knees spreading as he sits on his ass and leans back on one hand. Scourge and Shadow have a moment to be confused before his free hand slides down between his legs and begins to rub across an already-damp labia. His fingers dip into his folds without hesitation or shame, spreading his pussy open for the others with two fingers.  
  
"Shit," Scourge says, "Shit-!" He can't tear his eyes away from the sight of Sonic's flushed face, the way the other is panting softly as that hand works against silky pink flesh.  
  
Shadow rips the paper back from Scourge's hands, his ears pinned back as he snaps, "Don't just stand there gawking at him like a horny adolescent, _try something else_." His frantic eyes scanned the list, Sonic's distracting noises reducing his ability to focus to an alarming degree. "Maybe it needs to be something unpleasant. 'Vertigo'."  
  
Somehow, an even worse noise arises in reply. Sonic shudders and quakes, his hips bucking up as his limbs fail to keep him upright. Scourge and Shadow watch, stunned, as the other lets out a rough keen and collapses belly-up on the floor, his fingers still plunging into his sopping cunt.  
  
"Way to go, meathead. You got him off."  
  
"I didn't intend- that wasn't-!" Shadow blusters, crumpling the paper in his fist. "How are we supposed to know what any of these mean?"  
  
"Trial and error, babe. Now hand over that list- I wanna see what 'Wall Dive' makes him do."


	12. Day 12: Dubcon [Mephiles/Sonic] DUBCON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dubcon, Memory Alteration, Possession, Rituals, Tentacles

It's the same dream Sonic has been having every night, now. It starts in his room, in the dead of night. He stirs from under his covers, befuddled and groggy as someone looms over his side of the bed. He's never afraid of this stranger, but he's always surprised. They reach down and pull the too-warm duvet off his sweaty body, letting cool evening air brush against his fur.  
  
"Iblis," they call him, voice deep and husky with an unplaceable intent. "I am here..."  
  
And Sonic feels any uneasiness in his chest settle down with the words. He can trust that voice. He can trust the hands that cup his cheeks, the thumbs that brush over the bridge of his snout and gently close his eyes. He lets out a soft sigh, relaxing back into his bed as the other straddles him. He always asks, "Izzit time t' feed again already...?"  
  
The answer he always gets is a soft, amused, "Yes."  
  
One of the hands moves to his chest and sinks into the short fur, palm heavy on his sternum. The other slides further down to the apex of his legs, where it slowly cups his groin. He moans, pushes into the touches. It's always so good, more than any level of sensual contact would reasonably make him feel.  
  
"Please, Iblis," his stranger murmurs, "Open up for me. We have much work to do."  
  
And Sonic does; his legs spread almost on their own, letting cold smoke replace the fingers settled in his folds. The hand on his chest pulses with a raw power, matching the beat of his heart and the throbbing of the smoke between his loins. They lay forehead to forehead, a strange and warming power building betwixt their bodies. The smoke spreads him wide, dives deep into his core and fills him to bursting. Its cold power meets with the burning one in his chest, the two conflicting sensations clashing hard within him like sodium dropped in a glass tank of water.  
  
He writhes underneath the stranger, clutching at crystalline shoulders and grinding his hips up hard into theirs. He'll babble like a headless fool, and all his visitor will do is coo at his pathetically well-fucked face and soothe him back into the mattress.  
  
"Shh," they say as they draw up another plume of smoke to send down his throat, "Just a little more for tonight. I know you can take it."  
  
And Sonic does, his body and his mind smoldering from the pressure, from what feels like an ancient force of nature trying to tear its way out of his chest. He cums underneath them, shaking himself to pieces as they coax just a little more out of that sparkling light burning in his lungs.  
  
As far as wet dreams go, they're pretty alright. He just wishes he'd stop waking up with soot stains on his bed.


	13. Day 13: Breeding [Sonic/Scourge] CON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breeding, Consensual, Creampie, Orgy, Public Toy, Restraints, Safeword

"Oh, babe..." Scourge muttered, drawing the tips of his fingers across the plug that kept Sonic's hole taut and stretched, "Use you? Oh, no, Blue. You're not a cocksleeve. You don't get to be that fun. Me an' the boys are gonna edge each other real nice and easy until we can't take it anymore, and then we're unloading into you. That's it. When I said you were gonna be our cum-dumpster, I _meant_ it."  
  
When Sonic's breath hitched, Scourge smiled wider and continued, "We're going to have all the fun by ourselves, kapiche? And then, when we're ready, we'll use you to catch every last drop of semen we can milk out of us." Sonic inhaled sharply, the air rushing quickly into his lungs as he felt fingertips gliding soothingly across his tortured clitoris.  
  
"Wh-what, am I just chopped liver?" he tried to banter, the excitement in his tone and his quivering thighs belying how keen he was for this despite his cool words.  
  
"I'll do you one better, babe." Scourge laid his hand down on the nape of Sonic's neck, every blue quill swept to the side by the shackles around his throat and wrists and out of the way. "You're our little _breeding sow_."  
  
And at _that_ , Sonic felt his heart leap into his throat. The plug came undone, sliding out of his cunt as Scourge fondled his entrance carelessly. "Your. What?"  
  
Scourge gave a near-malicious grin, slapping Sonic across the ass with a gleeful, "Breeding sow! Our prize livestock, our surprise grab-bag- take your pick, I've got loads of them."  
  
Sonic bit his tongue, forcing down the raw anticipation that clawed at his gut. No, he couldn't let himself do that, didn't want to reduce himself so thoroughly... But his loins throbbed with each derogatory term, wet and glistening. More than that, he was absolutely _sopping_ , slick lazily trailing down his pussy and running down his legs. Scourge's fingers barely had to do anything- his own lewdful thoughts had taken care of the brunt of the work. By the time Scourge walked back around front to look him in the eye, Sonic was a mess.  
  
"I mean, I'm only givin' you what you've been gagging for. A nice pussy full o' cum for a sloppy, dick-happy whore."  
  
Sonic shuddered hard, legs wanting to snap together at the risk Scourge was posing, but Scourge's firm hand brushing the inside of his thigh- and the thick iron bar currently cuffed to his knees- held him spread out far too wide. "You think you can win me over that easy?" His breath was short, tone eager.  
  
"I don't think. I _know._ " Scourge jabbed his fingers in deep, not even having to root around before they found Sonic's g-spot. Sonic felt his back arching, pleasure surging through his aching muscles as the walls of his cunt snapped tight. "You're _desperate_ for someone t' pin you down and own you, Blue. This ain't just a fetish. This is an _obsession_ , isn't it? You don't just wanna fantasize about someone strappin' you down and breedin' you 'till you're gushin' with their cum. You _really want it to happen_ , don't you? You want Infinite or Shadow or an _absolute stranger_ t' tie your hands behind your back, spread your pussy open like a book, and ram their cock into your womb until you're screwed so good you can't remember your name."  
  
"N-no..." Sonic protested, gasping as he tried to push his hips into Scourge's hand. "You _know_ me, I can't- I'd never-!"  
  
"But you _want_ to, don't you?" Scourge's voice was soft. Unaccusing. "You want to be held down and broken. You wanna feel _owned_ , you wanna feel like _absolute garbage_ , t' have some tangible proof that someone, somewhere, is _better_ than you." Scourge slid his fingers out slowly, wiping off the slick on one blue thigh before he grabbed Sonic gently by the ear, turning up the other's face until they were looking each other in the eyes. "Tell me I'm wrong."  
  
"You're outta your mind." Sonic smirked, hoping that Scourge wouldn't notice the way his tail perked up like a flag, nor the way the entrance of his pussy flexed and clenched around the emptiness inside of it. Scourge's words were gasoline being sprayed on the rampant fire of his lust, causing his chest to swell with unrestrained perversion. He ached to beg for it, ached to admit his deepest fear and highest source of pleasure. Something about the thought was shameful- taboo, even. Sonic would never let himself get debased like that, never let his own freedom be taken away so totally. But Scourge's hands on his body only stoked that hidden flame.  
  
The other smirked right back. "And that's why you're not getting outta those stocks. Not 'till you admit you're one kinky bastard. All you gotta do is say you want someone t' breed you stupid. Dunno why it's so hard."  
  
Sonic felt his hips craning up, prostrate for that missing pressure and the pleasure that came with it. "Like- like I'd ever even do that..." he panted, shuddering as Scourge's other hand slid across his stomach. It wandered, brushing through his fur and sliding all over his body as he tried to think through the haze. Of course, of course... "That's gonna be a hard pass."  
  
"You seem pretty keen on it to me. Or is that glistening little cum-guzzler between your legs just for show?" Scourge turned his head up, looking at something Sonic couldn't from where he was in the floor. He watched Scourge smile mischievously and nod without a word, and wondered what that was all about right before something warm pushed against the mouth of his pussy. Something that wasn't a pair of fingers. Something that twitched against his w hole, pushing just enough for Sonic to become aware of its girth without having to look.  
  
Scourge just smiled back at him. "What, did you think I was gonna be all talk? No way, babe. I'm a 'hog of my word." The _something_ pushed harder, grinding into his folds and threatening to breach his entrance if he so much as twitched his hips backwards. He went completely still. Scourge snapped his fingers again, and then the _something_ \- the _cock_ \- began to spread his cunt out around it. Sonic let out a strangled, pleading noise and heard it answered with a gentle sort of whine from the owner of the- _hot hot hot_ \- cock. His cheek pressed into the floor, thighs spreading as a body began to drape over his own. Warmth, on him and around him and _inside_ him and driving him mad with addiction.  
  
Sonic wheezed, face flushed with heat as Infinite gingerly popped the tip of his cock fully within him; the was no stopping, but a whole lot of slowing, and being able to practically measure each inch using just his pussy was a skill he was learning to master quite swiftly. Every word he wanted to say got caught in his throat, stopped up with every moment Infinite spent lovingly forcing that dick inside of his hole. Sonic whimpered around Scourge's fingers, sucking on them harder when Infinite's cock twitched against his walls. He was shaking with nerves, senses blown out and raw with feeling. He twitched and writhed, moaning quietly as Infinite bottomed out; he was full, so very full of cock, and the burning heat in his throbbing pussy could only allow pleasure through to his senses. Still, it wasn't enough. He needed movement. He needed to be _bred_. A soft whining noise left his throat, but Scourge didn't reply. He struggled out a quiet plead.  
  
The other looked at him mildly. "Sorry, babe. If you want a fuck to come with that dick you'll have t' do better."  
  
Sonic squirmed where he was, barely able to formulate words but determined to try. His words came out muddled, more of a helpless moan than a coherent thought.  
  
"Aw, not even a little 'please'? Such a shame... And here I was thinking Infinite might actually get off today." Scourge made a motion with his hand, and Infinite began to slowly slide his cock back out of Sonic's pussy.  
  
"Scourge-!" Sonic cried out around Scourge's fingers, thrashing into Infinite's cock as best he could while his legs were shackled wide open and his throat leashed to the floor.  
  
"Ah-ah," Scourge tutted, "You know how to make it stop. Say the magic words, Blue."  
  
And Sonic, against all his instincts, could not fight the dizzyingly heady lust that crowded out his thoughts. Infinite's cock slid away from the closed mouth of his womb, striking his chords long and true as it made its retreat one more time, and Sonic fell to pieces where he knelt.  
  
"Please-! I w-want you to breed me! F-force my legs open and fuck me till i cry!"  
  
"That's what I wanna hear..." Scourge snapped his fingers, and Sonic cried out as Infinite's hips began to move in earnest. Firm hands dug firmer fingers into his hips, dragging them back with each thrust. The cock inside him was thick and more importantly hot, pulsing against his skin as it claimed his eager hole. Writhing pathetically, Sonic worked his hips around Infinite's length in a plead for more. He wanted it deep, he wanted the slick folds of his own cunt to memorize every square inch of the other's stiff erection. It was maddening, just how much he wanted to be ruined. It burned in his chest, a fire he couldn't bear up the strength to extinguish. Sonic heard his own mouth crying out obscene noises, grunting and moaning like an animal and pathetic in its desperate tones. Sonic watched the floor beneath him and clenched his hands as he was forced into passively taking the abuse, hips above his head and displayed for the whole room to see. It was humiliating. It was shameful.  
  
It made him dizzy with excitement. Sonic let out a sob, Infinite curled over him and striking his deepest places with one well-timed thrust; the pleasure came and went in time with the motions, two steps forward and one back as his loins tried to keep itself full. He was being stretched to his limits, mercilessly plowed into the ground like the filthy animal he was; Infinite was fucking into him- no, Infinite was _breeding_ him, slamming his hips so hard he feared he might break under the pressure. He was nothing, absolutely nothing but an empty hole to fill up with someone else, and he adored every last fucking second of it. Sonic keened, and Infinite howled in response, pelvis churning against Sonic's backside as the two of them went at it with the violent passion of mindless creatures. Sonic was hardly even aware of Scourge now, processing the other only as some foggy third figure who had strings tied to every inch of his own body, puppetting him with the kind of finesse that made it seem like his entire being was nothing but an extension of Scourge's, his twitching limbs and sobbing voice a wondrous symphony of lewd perversion orchestrated by the guy with three fingers shoved into his mouth.  
  
"Pleazhe," Sonic begged weakly around them. Scourge pressed his fingers in deeper, and as Sonic moaned eagerly, he cooed.  
  
"Aw, is our little jizz-bucket feeling empty?" The 'jizz bucket' nodded frantically, weakly twitching his hips up as Infinite slammed in deep again. Scourge cooed more gently. "Does he wanna get his tight little pussy all fucked-out and knocked up?"  
  
Sonic nodded again, whining pathetically before he tried to speak around Scourge's digits. "I n- nnnnh- nnneeed it...!"  
  
Scourge laughed aloud, looking over at Infinite. "Well, babe? Are we gonna give him what he wants?"  
  
Infinite just made a strangled, needy noise as he continued to thrust, teary-eyed and at his limits as he held back his orgasm. Sonic felt how the other sounded, and evidently Scourge agreed because the next thing Sonic knew Infinite was curling over him and rutting that knot into his folds like the world would end if he couldn't get it inside. Sonic pushed back into it gladly, shuddering with the imaginations of how that thick, hard knot would plug him up so well that not a single drop would ever escape. He rolled his hips, bucked them as well as he could, but Infinite wouldn't do anything more than tease him with it.  
  
"May- ngh- may I...?" Infinite's gruff voice came close to Sonic's ear, but Sonic was not the hedgehog to whom the question was posed.  
  
"Hey, jizz away, babe. But we're sharing him, so no jamming that knot of yours where the sun don't shine."  
  
Infinite moaned a warbly "yes, sir" in reply, slamming his hips with just enough restraint that the knot never came. Sonic gasped as heat spilled into him, thighs shaking as he was forced to the very edge of orgasm without tumbling over. His nails dug into his palms as he strained, but Infinite had stopped thrusting entirely. In fact-  
  
"Wha-?!" Sonic gasped wetly as the cock was quickly removed from his person; his aching hole pulsed with emptiness and steamrolled the front of his mind with lust. Scourge grabbed him by the tail, holding him up so that his legs stayed splayed for the crowd. Cum drooled obscenely from his cunt, sliding down the folds and dripping against the floor. He ached for the loss, wishing that he could keep every drop inside of him rather than let it go to waste.  
  
"Already told ya once. You're gonna be our cozy lil' cumsock till everyone here has been satisfied or..." and he leaned down for this part, "until you've been bred stupid." A visceral shudder than throughout Sonic's body, ending at his tail only to race back up his spine when someone else's shaft replaced Infinite's without fanfare. He squealed at its surprising girth, feeling more hot seed pumping into him, but moaned out a whine when it too retreated. He'd turn his head to look, possibly even beg a little, but with the way he was restrained that was completely impossible. The only thing he could see clearly was Scourge's crotch, and the hand being used to pull his head back forward.  
  
"It's cute watching you get desperate, babe, but I'm afraid Infinite's the only fuck you're gonna be getting today." Scourge's voice cut across the horny haze, and Sonic let out a weak groan in protest.  
  
"C-come on... Y-you can't just-!"  
  
Scourge cut him off by pushing a vibrator into his clit and holding it there. Sonic keened and tried to thrash into it, but someone else has taken hold of his ass and rammed their cock into him and to be honest he can't formulate an argument against Scourge's methods when there's cum flooding out his fuckhole. So he babbled incoherently while Scourge did the talking for him.  
  
"Blue, you're really telling me you don't remember? You're lucky I let Infinite raw you like that at all! Nah, from here on out your only function is resident cum bucket." Sonic whimpered as he felt another stranger ejaculate against his cervix and pull out, warm cum pooling out of his hole like hot frosting. Just how many people had Scourge brought, anyways? Sonic couldn't turn to look, and with the way Scourge was edging him the idea of asking was way too far out of reach.  
  
So Sonic just pleaded and begged for some kind of release, straining to hold each cock within him just a few moments longer. It never helped, either, that each one was different in length and girth, and that none ever managed to stroke him in exactly the right way for more than the single thrust it took to dump their loads in his [very wet] pussy. It felt like forever passed, endless hands staking their ephemeral claim on his waist, his hips, his legs. Some hands would use his tail as a handy grip, while others would deign it proper to spread his cheeks wide for a better look at the lewd things he was allowing himself to be used for. Some dipped down to stroke his aching folds in an act that tortured more than it relieved, fingers never staying long enough to do anything besides remind him that he was _beyond_ horny and before climax. Those were the worst.  
  
Eventually, though, the dick well ran dry, and Sonic was left shaking in his bonds as empty as a bag of chips at a frat party. Cum practically sloshed out of his cunt, his stomach bulging obscenely with genetic material while his tail wagged happily. Around him, the voices of the party laughed and chatted without his input, treating him like a piece of furniture or decoration. Occasionally, he'd feel a hand sliding across his stomach, pressing down so that cum oozed wetly out of his beaten hole. He still hadn't cum, and dancing on the edge was driving him to madness. His head hung low, the world around him a little fuzzy at the edges and time a sluggish thing that dipped and swirled around his senses. Voices clouded each other, rendering conversations into vague smears of sound that layered over his hears like a blanket. It wasn't until a hand pressed to the top of his head that Sonic even noticed that the party was still going.  
  
"Time for round two, then." Sonic startled where he laid, hips twitching when he realized that this was not the end. He made a noise in confusion, only to be shushed as Scourge's hand stroked his quills. "Babe," he said, "You didn't expect me to send these guys packing after one fuck-free nut, did you? No, no. This crowd's gettin' their fill of you. No matter how long it takes."  
  
Infinite's hands slid down Sonic's hips again, thumbs spreading open his swollen labia as that thick cock plunged in deep again. Sonic wailed, cunt clamping down on it and twisting his senses into a pretzel.  
  
"Nnnuh- no..." Sonic moaned, thighs quaking as he pushed back into Infinite's thrusting hips. The stock his head and wrists were trapped in kept him kneeling on the floor, at the mercy of the crowd's groping hands. "No, don't let 'em cum inside me again- I can't take it...!"  
  
Scourge cooed at him, lifting up his chin until their eyes met. Sonic whimpered and bit his lip, cheeks streaked with wet tear tracks and eyes red. The other's thumb slides across his lips, smooth and gentle.  
  
"You remember th' safe word, baby? You wanna use it? It's 'copper', in case you forgot."  
  
Sonic shook his head, ears pinned back flat against his head. Behind him, someone has replaced Infinite and is sliding their shaft into his hole, stretching him out so slowly he feels like he's going to scream. Scourge gave him a gentle scratch behind the ear.  
  
"Alright, if you're so fuckin' sure about it." His hand trailed down, cupping Sonic's cheek. Sonic let his head sink into the touch, gasping softly as the stranger behind him lazily thrusts in and out. There's so much cum inside him that it's pushed out with each movement, little globs of white cream that slide down the swollen lips of his pussy and dribble down his clit. The party-goers all spoke in hushed, amused tones that only served to highlight the filthy sounds of hips slapping together. Scourge grinned down at Sonic, and the chill that raced up his body from that look left him feeling wonderfully dirty. He opened his mouth, letting the other's thumb slide past his teeth as he laps his tongue across it.  
  
"Scourge," he murmured, the sound of it muffled. "It's all comin' out... Th-they're breedin' me s-so hard~!"  
  
"Shh..." Scourge cooed. "We got enough cum here t' keep you bursting with it, babe. All you gotta do is keep your legs spread and your tail perked."  
  
"C-can't," Sonic mumbled. "I can't let 'em... do that t' me..." Still, he moaned as someone slid into him again, ejaculating deep inside of his passage and working their hips against his own. "I d-don't wanna be a ruined c-cumsock...!"  
  
"Oh, you poor bastard. That ship sailed already."  
  
Sonic shuddered, a full-body motion that had his cunt snapping shut around a cock and his breath seeping from his lungs in a quivering wave. "Gods," he moaned, "Oh, gods..."  
  
"You love it, don't you?" Scourge asked him. "Feelin' everybody takin' advantage of you, letting 'em dump their jizz in your thirsty hole..."  
  
Sonic nodded, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes before rolling down the sweat-matted fur of his cheeks. Scourge's fingers carded through his quills, gentle and soft. Sonic let his eyes shut, allowing his focus to drift as the crowd used him up in an endless cycle.


	14. Day 14: Sensory Deprivation [Scourge/Fiona] CON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blindfolds, Enthusiastic Consent, Femdom, Fingering, Sensory Deprivation
> 
> This is the closest to straight that any of these will ever be, and it's not even that; Scourge is ace and Fiona is bi as fuuuuuuuuck.

The blindfold is cotton, soft and worn. It fits snugly over his eyes, keeping them shut as he waits on his back. Silk wraps around his wrist, thick ribbons that disperse the tension quite evenly between his arms and the headboard he's tied to. His legs are free, though. He was adamant about that part.  
  
Scourge twists one ear and listens for the sound of footsteps, a smirk lighting his face as he waits in quiet anticipation. The bed creaks to his left, the weight of a body that he can't see breaking up the soft flatness of the bed with dips and curves that Scourge can feel forming. He can hear the quiet creak of springs underneath them as something looms over him. A hand makes itself known, cupping his cheek softly.  
  
"Hey, Fi," he says, smirking.  
  
"Hey, you," she replies, softly murmuring the words against his skin. He shivers pleasantly, fingers tightening into fists as a soft pair of lips kisses just behind the shell of his ear. "How're the knots? Too tight?"  
  
Scourge turns his head into her snout, pressing as firmly as he can manage while tied down. "Nah, babe- it's just right. Why? You worried you're gonna break me?"  
  
She laughed, the sound of it like chiming bells in the quiet of their room. "I just want you to be nice and comfortable..." He yips at the sudden sensation of teeth at the tip of his other ear, sharp canines digging into the delicate flesh just enough to leave him with a pleasant stinging. "Because you're gonna be crying by the time I'm done with you."  
  
"Oh no," Scourge deadpans, "my poor, delicate constitution."  
  
She nips him again.  
  
"Watch it," she teases. "Or I'll make you eat those words."  
  
"I'm shaking in my petticoats," Scourge laughs. Her hand glides over the fur of his chest, fingertips painting his scars with her touch before she digs those same digits right into his sensitive sides.  
  
"Fuck-" Scourge yelps, the sound devolving into a fit of giggles as he tries to squirm away from her devious hands. "Fion-AH! Wait, no- goddamn it- I'm gonna fucking kick you-!"  
  
She pulls away, sparing him a small modicum of mercy after her vicious assault. She's laughing again, a sound that makes him want to rest his head on her chest and listen to it forever. The gross, mushy swell of affection fills his chest, his lungs, and he doesn't even want to crush it back down because he trusts her. He actually _trusts_ Fiona not to hurt him, which is the kind of thing he never expected himself to be able to say out loud. He still can't, not really, but the strange desire to is there all the same. Scourge smiles like an absolute dope even as he pants for breath.  
  
"Alright," she says, amusement still laced in her tone. "No more playing around." Her hand cups his cheek again, and he can feel her looming over his head once more. Taking a chance, he cranes his neck up to met her lips- and accidentally bumps her in the chin instead. She snorts, sliding her hand down to _his_ chin to hold it still before she gives him a proper smooch on the kisser. Scourge sighs into both it and the hands now cupping his cheeks, delighting in the press of her body against his, how easily he takes her weight straddled on his waist. She's warm and soft, her long tail brushing back and forth over his legs as she presses her mouth to his over and over in little pecks.  
  
Scourge feels her palms moving down, sliding over his bared throat and down to his shoulders. They lay flat on his chest, fingers spread, and he can feel the way she's slowly dragging them down through his fur; Fiona's touch is gentle but firm, letting him know that she's still there even if he can't see her and never once breaking contact. When her hands reach his diaphragm, she starts moving her kisses farther south- he's going to miss her mouth on his, but goosebumps run down his arms at the prospect of her lips and teeth and tongue on literally any other part of his body.  
  
Still, he can't quite manage to stifle the small whine of complaint when she moves away. Fiona kisses his jaw, the wet nose of her snout pushing into his skin like a little calling card with each little smooch she presses to his body. His jugular vein, the hollow of his throat, his clavicle- none of them are safe from his girl's attention. He's melted into a little puddle by the time her hands are on his stomach again, and he doesn't even flinch when she moves them to his sides even though he knows she might just try to make him giggle the horny away. She glides them down to his hips, her legs carefully restraining his own.  
  
Scourge breathes in deep and waits in his darkness, his focus wrapped up in every point where their forms meet. The anticipation winds up that little knot in his gut, getting tighter every time he feels Fiona stroking his hips along the grain of his fur. He doesn't know where she's going to head next- he can't see that sly glint in her big brown eyes when she has an idea, or the way she smiles when she's about to do something either very fun or very funny. He hopes it's not the second one.  
  
He's about to open his mouth, ask her what she's waiting for, but her hands are moving again. They grip his thighs, slide around, and pets him along his inseam, moving one of her knees so that it's spreading his own out further. Each time she raises her hands, she brings them up an inch higher than she had before, drawing perilously close to his groin. Normally, he wouldn't even be all that horny from something like this. It's not even heavy petting so much as _literal_ petting, but since he has to wait to feel what Fiona is going to do to him, there's a level of excitement that he can't keep a hold on. Each point of contact is a surprise, a gift he hadn't been expecting. Most of his arousal is coming from his imagination trying to guess what she'll do before she does it, and as a result he's already damp without having even touched his pussy.  
  
When her thumbs place themselves on either side of his slit, Scourge swallows thickly and lets out a shiver. He tries to bluff the pleasant nervousness away, saying, "Geeze, it's about time. I was fallin' asleep over here."  
  
"You poor thing," she deadpans. Her thumbs shift, stroking along his skin on either side of his slit, so soft and so gentle that he almost can't feel it. Scourge begins to squirm against her hands, trying to press back into her touch, but she won't let him. She just leans up and kisses each of his scars, softly pulling his pussy lips apart and pressing them together until he's straining not to squirm underneath her. She shifts, the soft pressure of her ass on his calves lessening as she leans her weight on one arm and dips down with the other.  
  
Her fingers slide over his clit with a feather-light touch, sending tingles up his spine. Scourge lets out a soft noise, trying to push up into the touch. Her hand slides to his thigh, pressing his hips back down into the bed with a gentle chastising coo.  
  
"No, baby," she says, "You need to be patient."  
  
He huffs out a laugh, squeezing his thighs together in an effort to get some kind of pressure on his junk. "Don't wanna be, though." He shivers has her hands press against the insides of his thighs, pushing them far enough apart that the lips of his pussy stretch open against the cool air. Scourge chews on his lip and strains his wrists gently against their bonds, actually trying to hold himself still for his girl.  
  
"Then I guess you don't want my little surprise," she says, the warmth of her breath sinking into his stomach as that little puff of air ruffles his fur. She kisses his navel twice, the second lower than the other, and Scourge freezes. Is she gonna give him head? The thought makes his clit throb with want, his sopping entrance flexing around nothing as he imagines the way her tongue is going to feel against him.  
  
"Now I never said _that_ ," Scourge responds. She doesn't make a sound, but he can imagine her smile even without the benefits of seeing. What he doesn't have to imagine is the sensation of a warm, wide tongue sliding up along his folds, pressing against his sensitive clit and leaving it wetter than before. He lets out a short gasp, aching to thrust into her mouth. She holds him down, patient and firm as she lavishes attention to his dripping loins.  
  
"Shit, babe," Scourge mutters, chewing hard on his lip.  
  
"Shh," she coos into his pussy. The vibration of her words against the sensitive skin drives him up the wall in the best possible way. "Just relax."  
  
"That's gonna be tough, considering," he answers back shakily, feeling sharp teeth gently scraping his clitoris as a finger swirls little shapes around his entrance. Fiona is toying with him, teasing at all of his hot spots and never giving up any more than the barest of crumbs. Scourge isn't sure low long he'll be able to take it. One finger presses inside of him, each knuckle a marker of how long she's making him wait. Scourge whimpers and begs, but nothing will quicken his girl's pace. Her lips kiss at his groin, all around the edges of his sopping folds as she avoids the places that will make him squirm the most.  
  
Another finger. Scourge chews on his lip a little harder, huffing under his breath as she slowly begins to stretch him out. He aches to have his hands free, to feel her soft hair under his hands, to hold her close and kiss that pretty face until she's laughing too hard to make his junk scream for climax or his heart swell hard enough to make his ribcage shatter. As-is it's already pretty tight in his chest, that swollen organ pushing into his lungs until he can hardly breathe for fear of this affection coursing through him.  
  
"Gods, Fi," he moans as she presses his g-spot and starts to massage it, "Y'gotta gimme more..."  
  
"Mm," she hums in debate against his pussy. "Do I? You seem pretty satisfied with this."  
  
Scourge wriggles his hips under her hand, trying to clamp his legs around her head to keep her close. She avoids them, of course, with the benefit of not wearing a blindfold. Her warmth pulls away from his body, their only points of contact now the hands on his knees.  
  
"Please," he groans, "I feel like I'm gonna go crazy if I don't nut soon."  
  
"Poor baby," Fiona laughs. He feels the bed underneath him shift as she moves, sinking with the weight of her hands and knees as four depressions in the mattress form on either side of his body. He's reminded momentarily of the fact that she has a few inches on him before her lips are back on his again, pressing chaste little smooches against his cheeks and his nose and his lips. Her hand, though, is sinking back down between his legs, her thumb working against his swollen clit with the finesse of someone who has experience in this sort of thing. "Do you wanna cum on my fingers, sweetie?"  
  
"Ffffucking hell, Fi, I just wanna cum, period." She jabs against his sweet spot with two deft fingers, forcing his hips to buck up into empty air as he cries out.  
  
"That can be arranged," she says, mischievousness heavy in her voice, "For a price." Her fingers thrust into him again, wet and warm, and Scourge shudders from the sensation as he tries to cling to her hand with his thighs.  
  
"Anything," he says, "Please, anything you want!"  
  
She leans down, presses another sugar-sweet kiss against his cheek. "Can you tell me why you love me?"  
  
Scourge sags into the bed, relieved. "Shit, babe, you didn't have t' tie me to th' bed for all _that_." He turns his face, trying to nuzzle his snout against her face. She moves closer, letting their noses brush as he gives her a kiss in return. Her fingers work against his pussy, building up steam as he speaks. "I- ah- I love th' way you don't take shit from anybody..."  
  
He groans, grinding his pelvis up into her palm as her fingers dive deeper again. "Ohh- you're so smoking hot- mn- an' th' way you can wrap a total schlub around your fingers in no seconds flat-" his heels dig into the quilt, trying to push his lower half up higher as the weight of Fiona's other hand on top of him keeps him pinned down. Her tail keeps swishing against his ankle, the soft fur ruffling his own. She's getting him close, now. He can barely string two words together in a coherent sentence, but he somehow manages anyways. His mental filter is shut off, his brain conserving the energy to process the way she's finger-blasting his cunt into oblivion.  
  
"Gods- _gods-!_ " he moans. "I d-don't even know _why_ , baby- I- hhHAH-! You drive me fucking crazy in the best possible w-way-" Scourge throws his head back, spine arching up off the mattress. His cheeks are warm, wet with something that smells like salt. "An' you _stayed_ , you stayed for me- you h-helped me bust outta that loser jail-" his breath goes wibbly, voice weak as his climax runs at him like a speeding truck. "N-nobody's ever st-stuck their neck out like that f-for me before-! Shhhhit- shit, I fucking love you s-so much-!"  
  
Her lips lay over his, sweet and calm even as he's unable to stop shaking.  
  
"I love you too, Scourge." Her voice is soft, and before he knows it he's spilling over into her hand, his silky walls spasming around her digits as slick gushes from his sopping hole. He trembles, gasping and moaning and mumbling nonsense words as Fiona lets him ride her fingers through his orgasm. He slows to a shuddering stop, twisting around on the bed as his legs clamp down on her arm. Her digits curl inside of him, pushing on his wet walls, and he gives a weak little noise in reply. Fiona keeps fingering him gently, letting him shiver and tremble on the bed while her other hand unties his wrists. She pulls his limp body up off the bed and into her arms, where he's happy to lay for the rest of his life or forever, whichever comes first.  
  
Scourge sags into her side, breathing heavily as he noses around for the crook of her throat. His girl wraps an arm around his side, dragging his limp body a little higher so that he doesn't have to squirm. He sighs softly, every ounce of tension from the tips of his ears to the ends of his toes completely vaporized.  
  
"Babe," he croaks, "that was hot as hell."


	15. Day 15: Impact play [Mammoth Mogul+Sonic] DUBCON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aphrodisiac, Dubcon, Spanking
> 
> Won't lie, this one just didn't spark me. RIP

"Filthy little creature," Mogul murmured lecherously, the palm of his hand cupped around Sonic's ass cheeks quite snugly. Sonic, who by this point had already been gagged and bound, was only able to make a small noise in the back of his throat, his thighs slick and mind fuzzy from the lust draft in his system. "Slinking off to the lounge without my permission again? You must be in dire need of reeducation."  
  
The hand left Sonic's body, raising a little higher before coming down in one smooth motion to slap across his bottom. Sonic let out a sharp gasp, wriggling in his bonds as his tail twitched. The gag vanished in a puff of magic and Sonic heaved in a moaning breath, drool sliding down his chin.  
  
"Count them off," Mogul rumbled.


	16. Day 16: Bondage/Face Fucking [Zavok+Sonic] NONCON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Face Fucking, Mild Bondage, Non-con

The room, as usual, was dark but for the distant radiation of stars from deep space and from the light reflecting off the surface of Mobius. There were the lights on the *other* side of his cell of course, but those hardly made their way from the top of this structure all the way to his humble new abode. Not that any level of lighting would make a difference right now.  
  
Zavok- or the thing that called itself Zavok, flickering at the edges with some kind of raw energy like a chaos emerald run through a multidimensional garbage disposal- was standing in his cell like a sentinel, a Grabber swinging behind him on its steel cable. Its yellow-red stripes stood out against the cold industrialization stylings of the rest of the space prison, hearkening back to the simpler times when all he had to worry about was the mega-muck in Eggman's chemical plants.  
  
The badnik stared unblinkingly at him with its bulbous eyes, steel mandibles clicking quietly as it waited for Zavok's orders. All eight of its gross legs twitched, articulating the way only a robot can.  
  
Sonic raised an eyebrow, but didn't get a word off before Zavok snapped his fingers. The spider-robot descended upon him in an instant, that same kind of red energy glitching at its edges and sending a wave of discomfort up his quills. Four pairs of metal legs clamped around his torso, pinning his arms to his sides. Sonic went down to his knees hard, struggling to counter-balance the weight of a steel robot piggy-backing him like this.  
  
Zavok stepped forward, silent as ever as he surveyed Sonic with cold and unfeeling eyes. If Sonic were to look down, which he did, he would see the massive cock hanging between the zeti's short legs. Ah. Okay, then.  
  
The other stepped forward, third leg swinging freely before one too-big hand slapped down on the crown of Sonic's head. He feels himself being pulled forward, eyes locked on the way Zavok's hand gripped the lengthy slab of meat before he's even realized that the head of it pushed against his unwilling lips, thick and hot and alien in its bizarre shape. His teeth grit, unwilling to part, but Zavok's hand brokered no compromise. Sonic found the hand on his head sliding down, gripping his jaw as a thumb slipped between his teeth and forced his jaw open. He cried out, trying to pull his head back but failing.  
  
The cock slid into his mouth, hot and salty against his tongue. Sonic made a strangled noise, feeling Zavok's hand slide into his quills and force his head further down. The tip hit the back of his throat, too thick to go any deeper. For a moment Sonic was held there, the twitching, pulsing organ sitting heavy in his mouth.  
  
And then Zavok yanked his head back and shoved it down again. Sonic gagged, eyes wide as the other's length thrust into his open mouth with an unrelenting force. He couldn't breathe, the path to his lungs blocked by cock as he writhed against the badnik that kept his arms pinned. Zavok pulled his hips back, barely long enough for Sonic to get a breath in before he slammed forwards again, adding a second hand to hold Sonic's skull still as he began to fuck into that warm, wet mouth.  
  
Sonic struggled, he pulled his elbows out and tries to get his feet under him, but Zavok's raw strength was too much for him to gain any leverage. So he stayed there, kneeling on the ground and unable to move at all as the zeti made good use of his throat. Zavok pushed into his mouth over and over again, the hands on his head tight and unforgiving as they held him still. The cock pulsed against his tongue, too-hard length claiming more of him with each pass. It hit the back of his throat and tried to keep going, drawing pathetic protests from his voice as Zavok brought his mouth down around that shaft further and further. Sonic could feel it, the way each thrust took just a little longer as another inch entered his mouth to choke him out. Heat flushed his body, the humiliation of being unable to do anything to fight back filling up his chest and making his vision swim. Or maybe that was the air loss.  
  
Eventually, Sonic could feel the other slamming hilt-deep, his snout crushed against the other's crotch as tears of effort streamed down his face. It spread his throat open like nothing else, the heat searing into his senses and leaving nothing behind but the smell, the taste, the shape of cock inside of him. Sonic was forced to endure it, pathetic noises escaping from his lungs whenever Zavok bothered to pull back enough for him to get half a breath in. He was lightheaded, mind dizzy and thoughts hazy as he tried to swallow around the other's girth.  
  
Above him, Zavok's motions were becoming more erratic, his thrusts losing their even pacing and turning desperate, wanting- Sonic felt the other fuck into his throat harder, driving deep with every pass until coming to an abrupt halt- salty liquid poured into his mouth, pooling on the rear of his tongue. Sonic jerked in his restraints, gagging harder as Zavok yanked his head down again and held him down. His throat was flooded, cum gushing into his mouth to the point where he couldn't get it all down; it spurted from the corners of his mouth, from his nose, dribbling down his chin in gooey rolls of jizz. Zavok pumped his hips a few more times, as if getting rid of the last of his seed, and finally released Sonic's skull.  
  
He came up for air like a drowning man, hoarsely coughing up semen as he gasped and hacked. Zavok left him like this, still trapped in the robot's arms and trying to breathe.


	17. Day 17: Bukake [Sonic/Infinite] CON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consensual, Fellatio, Inebriation, Multiple Consecutive Orgasms, Premature Ejaculation

The air is smoky and dim, but that doesn't particularly matter to him. What matters to him now is the interesting jackal currently stumbling towards the bathroom with him, breath stained with alcohol and giggling like a fool. Sonic himself isn't exactly sober, either, but his hands still remember to lock the door behind them before sinking to his knees on the somewhat grimy floor. His hand reaches up, pawing at the other's half-stiff erection as clumsy hands find their way to his quills. The jackal groans in delight, arousal perking up quite a bit at Sonic's touch.  
  
Not wasting any time, Sonic gives the other a few firm, hearty strokes to get something that he can actually work with. The other whines in a way that's music to his ears, hips making a broken thrust or two into his hand in search of more attention. Well, he's always glad to give it. Sonic licks his lips, leaning in close to wrap his mouth around that stiff, knotted treat when something altogether unexpected happens.  
  
The jackal above him lets out a strange, aborted yip, fingers clenching at his head before something slimy and hot strikes him dead center in the forehead. He flinches reflexively, twisting his eyes shut as semen spurts across his face and his snout- white cream oozes down his cheeks, the bridge of his nose, a messy web of jism that's already pooling down his chin.  
  
"Wh- already?" Sonic asks, more baffled than upset. His tipsy gaze pans up to the jackal above him, who looks shaky-legged and desperate with that long canid tongue lolled out from between sharp teeth. Long locks of thick white fur spill messily over the other's shoulder, creating a curtain behind which Sonic finds himself. The nameless stranger looks at him and shudders, pressing that spent cock back into his hands as if seeking more pleasure. Sonic takes a moment to wipe a bit of the spunk on his face away, an errant smear of semen clinging to the fur along the bridge of his nose as his hand begins to move again.  
  
He's slower in his movements this time, more careful to pay attention to the other's breath and posture. Sonic wonders if he'd perhaps come on too strongly out of the gate, but decides otherwise. Maybe this guy had been edging for a while and had just needed a little help to get pushed over. Sonic manages to get his mouth around the head of Infinite's cock, lapping along the tip of it with his tongue and tracing little patterns against that sensitive slit that still beads up with cum. The length of it stiffens back up in his hands, a little weaker but picking up steam. Sonic lets it slide deeper into his mouth, pressing his tongue against the hot underside of the other's cock to draw out another of those ragged noises. He does his best to keep the other dancing on the edge, trying to stoke arousal without allowing for the inconvenience for another premature ejaculation.  
  
Sonic does a pretty good job of it up until he hums around the head of the jackal's cock and finds his mouth quickly filling with spunk. He pulls off, spluttering, and gets another face full of the white stuff squeezed across his cheeks.  
  
"Again...?" he mutters, fingers wrapped around the swollen knot of the other's length. The jackal whimpers and clings to his head, tail lashing as cum slowly leaks from that red little slit.  
  
"D-don't," the jackal pleads in a husky voice that sends shivers down Sonic's spine. "Don't stop."  
  
"Well," Sonic says, "Third time's the charm."


	18. Day 18: Anal Play [Sonic/Infinite] CON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consensual, Pegging, Small Top/Tall Bottom, Strap-Ons

Infinite shudders as a hand cards through the fur along his spine, nails gently scratching at his skin as they find their way down to the base of his tail. A firm hand grips him, lifting the offending appendage out of the way- his breath hitches. Something cold and wet prods at his anus, nudging the sensitive sphincter with a gentle but insistent force.  
  
"You ready, buddy?" A voice murmurs to him. Infinite nods, all too eager as he presses his hips back into the toy.  
  
"Yes, please... it's so much." he rumbles. His cock twitches in anticipation, engorged and red from arousal as the hand on his hip and the hand gripping his tail guide him back onto the strap-on. He groans, his hole already stretched but still feeling unprepared for the girth beginning to fill him up. It slides in, slick with cherry-scented lube that drips down his taint and off of his testicles.  
  
"Shh," Sonic coos above him, rubbing little circles into the fur of his flank, "You can take it." Infinite lets his head bow low, the long locks of his fur spilling over his shoulder. His ears are low, pinned back in submission as his fingers curl into the cotton fabric of the sheets beneath his torso. His knees are bent to accommodate the other's short stature, leaving his ass level with the hips currently trying to press into his own.  
  
The toy squeezes inside, leaving his legs to quake as Sonic finishes settling himself. Gods, but he's full like this, every inch of Sonic's strap-on searing into his mind with each twitch of his hips that he's unable to hold back. His prostate aches from the even pressure, coiling ropes of lust in his loins. The hand on his hip slides down between his leg, strokes the ghost of a touch along the bottom of his cock, and Infinite shudders in response.  
  
"Please," he breathes, voice low and husky, "Please move..."  
  
Sonic bows low- or as low as he can- over Infinite's bent form, groin grinding gently against his ass with the promise of a good hard fucking. "You might wanna bite that pillow."


	19. Day 19: Sex Toys/Begging [Sonic/Scourge] CON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consensual, No Penetrative Sex, Overstimulation, Vibrators

Scourge gripped one of the shitty little throw pillows between his hands, teeth tearing a new hole into its seam. His quills dug into the couch behind him, getting hopelessly embedded in the tight-knit upholstery as Sonic continued to hold his legs apart. Against his clit, the other was holding some fuck-off powerful hitachi wand. The damn thing was so loud that Scourge could barely think, his hips thrashing against Sonic's tight hold.  
  
"Fuck- ahn- _fuck_ you, for real-" Scourge groaned, cunt slick with arousal as he continued to tear up his pillow. Sonic laughed at him, sliding the vibrating head of the toy along the other's slit in a slow, torturous manner.  
  
"Isn't that what I'm doing right now?" Sonic asked cheekily, holding the thigh he's got slung over his shoulder more firmly in place. "I thought you wanted me to."  
  
Scourge warbled out a pathetic keen, orgasming for a third time against the other's touch. "Youuuu _taint-chafing, donkey-kicking motherfucker,_ " he gasped. "I sw-swear t' every magic fuckin' deity you got in this backwater Zone that I'm gonna pay you back _double_ f'r this- ah-!"  
  
Sonic hummed a sound in curiosity, holding the toy against Scourge's swollen, twitching clit. "Huh, that's weird. I don't remember asking about that."  
  
Scourge bucked his hips upwards, straining against the toy pressed to his sopping folds. "Just- gods-" he moaned aloud, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, "I can't take this shit anymore! C'mon-"  
  
Sonic smirked mischievously, turning the setting up on the toy until Scourge's keens drowned out its sounds. "Oh no, you told me pretty loud 'n clear that what I dish out for Infinite is 'kiddie shit', and that a _real_ man wouldn't buckle. How's your words tasting now?"  
  
Scourge couldn't answer, because he couldn't think through the overwhelming pleasure.


	20. Day 22: Voyeurism [Zonic+Sonic] CON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skipped days 20 and 21.
> 
> Dirty Talking, Dubcon, Masturbation, Petty Negligence, Unhealthy Power Dynamics, Voyeurism

With all the screens in his office, Zonic sometimes feels as if the multiverse around him is just one massive, unending television show- a meaningless parade of fantastical events and unbelievable circumstances. And he, in his numbingly sterile office, can only be part of it when it's to set those pithy little barriers between zones back to rights. Something about the structure chafes him, but he locked that part of himself deep inside years ago. He doesn't think anything of it now, except perhaps in the dimmest sense of directionless longing.  
  
Maybe that's why, when he catches sight of Sonic Prime acting rather out of character, he doesn't immediately put a stop to it. It's innocuous when you aren't looking for it, but Zonic can spot an anomaly from a mile away- his prime counterpart is flighty and avoidant, spending less time with his friends and more time hanging around some sort of gambling resort. The other looks nervous, from what he can see on the screen.  
  
Zonic recalls vaguely that the owner of that particular establishment- a one Mammoth Mogul Prime- might be an enemy of the Freedom Fighters, but with so many worlds to keep separate, there are some days where he can't keep any details straight at all. So he lets Prime do his thing and sneak around and act suspicious. Anti-Sonic is, after all, safely imprisoned, so there isn't much chance of an other-zonely double taking up Prime's mantle. Still, something about it tickles Zonic's interest. So much so that he keeps circling back to it on his late shifts, his omni-viewer tuned to Prime's signature just to keep an eye on things while he works.  
  
The first time he catches sight of Prime in the lounge, the shock sends him scrambling to change the focus of his screen as quickly as he can. While his feed isn't monitored what with his high position, it wouldn't do to be caught watching something like that while on the clock. Zonic finds himself setting the footage to record for later appraisal, telling himself he's only making sure that the prime zone isn't being tampered with by outside forces.  
  
It's a fib, and he knows it.  
  
It's just that the sight of his primer counterpart being sullied like that stirs something inside of him, a wild and rabid thing that hasn't seen the light in what feels like forever. A crowd of people, eating Prime up like candy. He hoards the footage to himself, keeping a non-regulation external hard drive squirreled away in his quarters just to hold onto the grainy image of Sonic Prime being railed within an inch of his life by a mobian three times his height with the cock to match. Zonic watches the playback in his off-hours, absorbing every second the other spends being debased and no longer resisting the urge to let his hands wander below his waist.  
  
He knows it's wrong. But he can't bring himself to care, even when it's clear there's a magical influence being exerted on  
Sonic Prime, pulling him into the clutches of Mammoth Mogul Prime. He watches with a perverse fascination as his zonal counterpart spirals further into the abyss of curse-marked debauchery, beholden to the malignant whims of another. Zonic's evenings once were spent mulling over endless reports, his fingertips dulled from paper-cuts and pens. Now, though, they find him curled over his omni-viewer, half-hidden under the thin sheets of his bed with the handle of his quill brush haphazardly shoved into his under-used pussy in lieu of a sex toy he'd never have the time to buy.  
  
His breath is short, eyes glazed with lust as he watches Sonic Prime be latched to a thin pipe of metal, legs forcibly spread as dozens of strangers treat his body like their plaything. His ears perk as Prime moans, weak but prurient as blue hips buck at the slightest touch. His own hand works the brush between his legs, skill-lessly thrusting into his wanting hole as he mutters half-coherent commentary.  
  
"Gods," his voice is hardly above a whisper as a horse proceeds to grip the hero by his thighs and plunge inside, ripping an obscene little sound from the omni-viewer's speakers. His own replacement toy feels inadequate, a thin shell, an empty copy that fails to bring him the same sort of mindless lust he sees on his screen. "You like that, don't you? Take it, you filthy fucking whore."  
  
" _Please-!_ " Sonic Prime is crying, legs trembling as his pelvis rolls up into the mobian using him. Zonic tries to catch that fleeting feeling, digging his heels into his lumpy mattress and furiously masturbating to the sight. He feels his own slick splatter against the heel of his hand, letting the too-thin handle glide so easily in and out of his hole. He could watch this forever- almost feels as if he has already, the hours and hours of Sonic Prime being used as a public toy that he's surely watched all secreted into hidden flash drives he keeps in his box-spring.  
  
The ones he likes the most are those of Prime and his Mogul, that Ixian wizard in control of the curse Zonic can see his data warning him about. There's something about the way the other submits to it that turns the gears in his mind, makes him want to see Sonic Prime's will weathered away and smoothed over with blissful emptiness and vapid lasciviousness. It drives him to draw up that footage again even while he's watching the real-time stream. They play side-by-side, a concerto of vulgarity in stereo. On one screen, Prime being choked with the cock of some faceless wall-street-wolf- the other sees him being bound and used as a dick cozy for the mammoth, stomach bulging with cock and with cum, the sight so carnal and offensive that it makes his toes curl just to see Sonic Prime rendered into an orgasmic puddle of hedgehog.  
  
He cums in time with his favorite recording, back arching as he listens to Prime sob out a climax, shuddering as his own makes his legs go weak and his head go fuzzy.


	21. Day 23: Omegaverse [Sonic+Knuckles]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW, No Sexual Content
> 
> LMAO the biggest warning for this one is for two dudes being idiots, I could not make myself take Omegaverse tropes seriously enough for smut.

Of all the days in all the months in all of the years he's been traipsing around the globe, Sonic cannot believe that *this* would be the day that he's trapped on Angel Island in the very depths of the rutting season- and him without his hormone suppressors. Already he can feel the sticky-slick sensation of sweat gathering on the back of his neck and in the pits of his arms. Knuckles has been kind enough to let him stay by the ruins of the Great Shrine while he patches up his biplane, but the both of them know it's only a matter of time before the clawing beast of feral instinct tears away the thin facade of civility and sapience that they claim to bear.  
  
It also doesn't help that Sonic hasn't exactly let anyone know he's an omega. It's not that he *cares*, per say! He just prefers not being hounded by dense alphas who refuse to take a hint no matter how many times he says he's not interested. And it's not like it's ever been a real problem for him before. A combination of never staying in one place and taking cheap off-the-shelf heat suppressors has, so far, made sure that he's never been caught with his proverbial pants down before.  
  
It seems as though his luck has run out today.  
  
The leather flask slaps him in the face from across the room.  
  
"Uh. What is this?" Sonic asks, feeling liquid sloshing about within it. It's unpleasantly viscous.  
  
"That," Knuckles says as he strings up a second hammock in his room, "would be your suppressant."  
  
Sonic pops the cork on the top and takes an experimental whiff. The cloying scent slams into his nose and decks him hard in the face, leaving his poor eyes watering from the sheer level of stink off of it. "Oh, man- that's *rank*," he coughs, slamming the cork back into the narrow neck.  
  
"You asked me if I had anything to help. That's what I have. Unlike your fancy little pharmacy, I don't exactly have precision instruments to make pretty little pills. But it works- believe me, it works."  
  
"Geeze, what did you even make this from? It smells like a manure field and a chemical plant had a nasty baby."  
  
"Old family recipe, if my studies tell me right. The main ingredient almost went extinct from overuse, but I've managed to coax it back from the brink. I keep some growing out on the west end of the island." Knuckles tugs the line taut, double-checking the knot before turning back to face Sonic. "You'll need to take a cup a day until that plane of yours is fixed. It's not going to be fun and it's not going to be pretty, but that flask is gonna be our only saving grace for the next couple of weeks. Do *not* miss a dose."  
  
"Yeah, I got it," Sonic sniffs dismissively, trying to get the odor out from the insides of his nostrils. Gods, were the smell-particles sticky? Were they clinging to the inside of his nose to torture him on purpose? Knuckles frowns at him, reaching into a stout chest on the floor made of woven bamboo and sealed with something dark and shiny.  
  
"I'm serious, Sonic. One missed dose is all it takes to make you turn into a mindless breeding machine." Knuckles pulls out another flask, uncorks it, and then takes a disturbingly long swig from it. Sonic can smell it from the other side of the room, it's so bad. He watches with a grotesque sort of fascination, wide-eyed and cringing, before Knuckles swallows with a particularly pronounced grimace.  
  
"Come on," he forces out through his teeth. "Just plug your nose and get it over with. Don't be a baby."  
  
Now it's just a challenge. Sonic scrunches up his nose and rolls his eyes, discretely holding his breath as he unearths the heinous tincture and presses the lip of the flask to his regrettably open mouth. He splutters and immediately recoils from it, wiping the spit on his chin off with the back of his arm.  
  
"Oh- oh that is so much worse than I thought it was going to be-" Sonic coughs, tears springing into his eyes at the lingering aftertaste in his mouth. It somehow tastes, among other things, like those disgusting buttered popcorn jellybeans somehow dissolved into a thick paste of the world's most bitter horseradish. Just a hint of bile follows these tastes, almost caressing his tongue with its presence. "I have to drink this every day?"  
  
"Just until you finish fixing up that biplane of yours." Sonic cannot see through the sickened tears in his eyes, but he would bet every last ring he owns that Knuckles is openly grinning at him. The asshole.


	22. Day 24: Threesome [Sonic] DUBCON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anthro/Human, Dubcon, Hypnosis, Public Sex, Size Difference, Threesome

Shadow gets up.  
  
"I'll see if there's anywhere good to eat." He flashes a small smile at Sonic, who's staring off into the middle distance, hands folded demurely in his lap over the breezy little sundress Shadow had chosen for him. The two crystalline bracelets on his wrists are glowing faintly, their blue light shining both there and in his eyes- Shadow couldn't even see a trace of green left underneath it.  
  
It was a weird kink to be trying out, but there was something nice about the level of trust Sonic had saddled him with. To be controlled absolutely, to be paraded around like a doll to dress up or down as someone else saw fit... Shadow wasn't sure he'd have that kind of faith in other people. But Sonic did in him. Shadow leaned down, pressing a soft kiss against the other's cheek.  
  
"You be a good toy for me, alright? I'll be right back."  
  
Sonic nodded slowly, head turning so that those hazy eyes could focus on Shadow. A slow, easy smile crept across his face. "Yes, sir. Anything you want "  
  
==  
  
"Oh man, check out that cutie."  
  
Voices. They didn't belong to Shadow, though. Sonic blinked and looked up, seeing two sapiens looming above him. Their eyes gleamed dangerously, and the feeling of their leering gaze made the dampness between his thighs worse. A hand settled on his shoulder, sliding behind him to the other arm as one of the sapiens- the one with spiky blonde hair- sat next to him and got too close for comfort. Sonic shivered and swallowed thickly, pulsing suggestions in the back of his skull sending little jolts of pleasure down his spine.  
  
*Submit. Obey. Breed.*  
  
The sapien by his side inched closer, confidently claiming Sonic's space. *Submit.*  
  
"Hey, babe. Wanna hang out with us for a while?" *Obey.* Wow, they were tall. At least six feet. Sonic let his own gaze drift slowly down from the blonde one's face, traveling down their chest and to their lap. Something seemed to strain against the denim jorts from within, an alluring shape that seemed to twist Sonic's already malleable will like a pretzel.  
  
*Breed.*  
  
The three orders looped, each word and each repetition fuzzing his mind over even moreso than before. Sonic fell into a pleasant fog, breath shallow and cheeks warm as a hand slid teasingly up his thigh. His pussy quivered, aching for something to fill it. Shadow filled his thoughts. It was brief- he *had* ordered Sonic to be a good toy, no? And what kind of toy would he be if he didn't let someone- *two* someones- use him as they saw fit?  
  
Sonic laid a hand over the one on his thigh, squeezing it gently and guiding it down and under the hem of his sundress. "Of course. Anything you want."  
  
==  
  
"Need us to slow down?" The blonde one asked this with his cock still hilt-deep inside of Sonic's pussy. Cum oozed out from around it, sliding down to Sonic's tail and dripping to the concrete some feet below. "You look pretty tapped out."  
  
Sonic shook his head, gasping for air. "P-please," he murmured, "I c-can last as long as you w-want t' use me for. Don't mind me." To emphasize, his pussy twitched a little harder, putting a surprising amount of squeeze on the blonde sapien's limp dick.  
  
"Oh, shit," he hissed, roughly dragging himself back out. "Man, how are you this tight still?" Cum gushed out of his pussy, soaking his wet folds and ruining his socks.  
  
They pass him between them both, manhandling his body and almost dangling him by his limbs. Sonic lets himself hang, wrapping his arms around the blonde one's arms as he's held and presented for the cock behind him. Hands on his hips again. They drag him down, forcing his body onto the tip of the other's length and hold him still as it spreads him wide open once more. Sonic gags in pleasure, feeling the tip pushing hard against his cervix as the sapien holds him close.  
  
"Damn, you weren't kidding, were you?" The dark-haired one yanks his hips back and furiously slaps them back into Sonic, who lets out a pathetic cry. "I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it with my own eyes..."  
  
The blonde one hoists Sonic up a little higher, holding him steady. "Ch'yeah, I hear that's the second-best part about fuckin' mobians."  
  
The dark-haired one scoffs, ramming into Sonic's pussy over and over again with all his strength. "Oh yeah? And what's the *best* part?"  
  
"Variety."  
  
Between them, Sonic wails like the world is ending, bucking his hips and clutching to whatever hold he can manage to stay aloft between them. Tears run down his face, eyes glowing blue and flashing with each thrust that takes his breath away. The blonde one lifts his chin, forces their mouths together roughly and sucks on his tongue. Sonic moans higher, needier, and presses into it with gusto.


	23. Day 25: Double Penetration [Sonic] DUBCON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anthro/Human, Double Penetration, Hypnosis, Size Difference, Threesome
> 
> Excerpt from same WIP as day 24.

He huffs loudly, drawing his dick back but keeping his hands on Sonic's head. "Damn, babe... you're pretty fuckin talented. You wouldn't say no t' doing this full-time for us, would you?"  
  
Sonic swallows the last of the cum in his mouth, feeling some missed spunk dribble down the corners of his lips. He doesn't wipe it away. "I th-think my master might miss me if I do..."  
  
"Not too much, I hope. A body like this- it's a crime t' not share it," the blonde one says, his hands roaming confidently over Sonic's form like he owned it. Sonic lets him, turning around and smiling as he reaches for the other's similarly messy dick.  
  
"Consider me 'shared'."  
  
They lift him back up together, two pairs of hands groping his legs and spreading them out wider. Their cocks are rock-hard, twitching and red as they slide against his hot, slick folds. Sonic glances down at it all, ears pinning back as his mind connects the dots. "You- you're not going to try to fit those in me at the same t-time, right?"  
  
The blond one laughs. "We're not 'trying' anything, babe. We just *do* it." And with that, Sonic feels one cock claiming his entrance again. Sonic gasps, hips squirming and face flushing as he's filled, and then freezes still as the dark-haired one rubs the tip of his own member into him as well. A finger slides down, wiggles its way in next to the first cock, and *pulls*, and Sonic yelps as he feels the already-tender mouth of his cunt get stretched past even what he's been trained for. The second cock moves in, slowly but surely forcing itself inside of him; Sonic lets out shaking sob, burying his face into the blond one's chest as he's stuffed completely past his limits.  
  
Sonic goes numb with pleasure, his aching hole stretched with two thick, stiff sapien cocks as cum dribbles down his legs. They're both thrusting into him, using his cunt as they wished, and despite his writhing they don't slow down or check on him. There's nothing left in his whole mind. He's formless, shapeless, a vessel for the lust of others.  
  
Hands grope his body, clutching arms or legs or forced against the back of his head. Cocks plunge into his hole from every angle, smashing against his g-spot or his cervix with wild abandon as he keeps his mouth open to keen his approval. His hands are restrained, his legs forced apart so wide that he can't gather the strength up to close them again.


	24. Day 26: Size Kink [Mammoth Mogul+Sonic] DUBCON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coercion, Creampie, Dubcon, Large Insertion, Mind Break, Power Imbalance, Size Difference

Mogul lifts him up in one hand, using the fingers of the other to banish the ruined panties to oblivion. Sonic relaxes from the relief, but it's short-lived because now he's being carried. The mammoth is exposed, sitting with his legs spread and his fly undone as he sits in his leather chair; Sonic feels the tips of his flats brush over Mogul's thighs as he's positioned, and he stiffens up in anticipation.  
  
Heat.  
  
It doesn't take any effort at all for Sonic to bite down his protests, although it really should. He's simply too numb for the fear to reach him. Mogul's cock twitches against his folds, thick and solid and eager for a tight little hole to slip inside. Sonic grips the fingers wrapped around his torso, staring blankly down at the throbbing length like that might make it disappear. But it won't. He can feel the tip of it pressing inside of him, even now. The charm on his body makes sure that it won't hurt, but there's a scream building up within his lungs anyways. Unfeeling, unthinking, Sonic slumps there in his master's hand as he's pulled bodily down around Mogul's massive dick. It shouldn't fit, could never fit, but it does. His stomach is stretched with it, cunt twitching at the way Mogul spreads him open like a book. No matter how much is thrust into him, Sonic knows he can't feel full until the other has sunk in to the hilt.  
  
So he sits there, patient and behaved like a good pet as Mogul treats him like the cumsock he is. Sonic's ears fill with the sound of Mogul's voice, which is spewing all manner of lewd vocabulary intended to maintain the 'mood' of the moment. But Sonic doesn't care. His own voice responds in half-hitched noises that barely qualify as words- he sounds more animal than person as his lips bend around the air leaving his chest. He' a good pet, a well-trained little slut, and though internally he's shrieking, begging, pleading for everything to stop, the only motions his own body carry out are to fulfill that expectation.  
  
His body cums. Mogul keeps going.  
  
Sonic's head lolls back, but Mogul's too-warm hand is there against his back, keeping him supported and unable to fall over. Tears manage to run down his cheeks, finally, but it's a little too late. Mogul just coos and wipes them away, driving that cock so deeply into Sonic that he can practically feel his cervix give way. The breath leaves his lungs. His cunt tightens, enough so that he can just barely feel the blistering edge of pain where he should before the charm on his body wipes it all away with healing magic and artificial pleasure. Mogul's fingers wrap more tightly around him in response, a gruff grunt the only warning before he's slammed down to the hilt of Mogul's cock, stomach bulging and stuffed to the point of immobility. Sonic lets out a shriek. Mogul spends himself into his cumsock, pouring what feels like liters of seed directly into Sonic's deepest parts; Sonic gasps and quivers where he sits, feeling the other's cock twitch and move within him with the aftershocks of orgasm. Arousal bores through his skull like a drill, striking away the last of his senses as he cums on Mogul's shaft and quivers himself into a puddle. His stomach bulges with semen, hot and heavy inside of him in a way that he doesn't know how to resist. It's filthy. He's filthy. Sonic stares down at himself, at his distended belly and at his sopping loins and at the aching juncture where he ends and Mogul begins, where their bodies meet, where he's allowed himself to be penetrated and claimed like some thoughtless toy.  
  
The air is filled with the wet sound of slapping hips, and Sonic can do nothing but watch as Mogul fucks into him deeply; slick gobs of spunk splatter against his legs with each thrust, evidence of the way he's allowed himself to be completely defiled and ruined. His body aches for this, the overstimulation and the pleasure. It's a fleeting escape.  
  
Mogul coos and uses one finger to stroke his head. He doesn't resist that either.


	25. Day 28: Praise Kink [Sonic/Scourge/Infinite] CON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied Threesome, Praise

Sonic cradled both of their chins in his hands, his smile syrupy-sweet as he looked between Scourge and Infinite. By this point, the two of them had already let the resistance melt out of them, any trace of false bravado or exaggerated machismo lovingly masturbated right out of their bodies.   
  
"How're my two good boys feeling?" His voice was soft, smooth like honeyed butter. Infinite rumbled quietly in the back of his throat, a low whine that accompanied the push of his chin further into Sonic's open palm. Scourge sat higher on his knees, fingers gripping his thighs as he sighed.  
  
"Pretty fuckin' good, all considered," he murmured, hips writhing on the toy between his legs. Sonic pressed a kiss to his forehead and he sank back down again, purring in his throat as his quills relaxed.   
  
"See what happens when you're not at each other's throats all the time?" Sonic said, shifting his hands up to stroke their cheeks. The other two nod, Infinite's tail wagging in slow and even movements behind him. "You get treats."


	26. Day 29: Noncon [Sonic/Shadow] CON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aftercare, Breeding, Creampie, Consensual Non-Consent, Restraints

Sonic wakes up in the dead of night, unable to move. His arms and legs don't feel tied to anything, but there's this overwhelming sense of pressure keeping them flat on his bed with no way to move. He's a little confused, rousing from the sleepiness that's trying to hold him hostage.  
  
Then someone sits on top of him. Sonic can't turn his head to look- he'd been lying face-down and his head can only rotate so far- and even with his dark vision he can't make out anything other than his far wall. The someone leans down. He feels their body press into his from above, a hand on either side of his head.  
  
"Do you remember?" The voice in his ear is familiar, and the situation clicks. Sonic wakes up fully, breath catching in his chest. He does, in fact, remember. He's been waiting for this.  
  
"No." His voice is too soft. One of the hands moves to his side, stroking it with a perverse sense of ownership; Sonic feels his spine tingle, and tries to force himself to move.  
  
"Well... that's too bad, isn't it?" The voice's owner cops a feel of his ass, planting the hand on one cheek and giving it a firm, almost painful squeeze. Sonic lets out a gasp and feels himself shiver in response, squirming underneath the weight above him.  
  
"Ah-" Sonic bites his lip and groans when he feels another hand gripping his other cheek, when he feels those hands lifting his hips and spreading his pussy open for the other to see. "What- what are you-?"  
  
"Shhh..." A thumb begins to stroke his outer folds, teasing the sensitive flesh and ghosting along Sonic's clit. "No more talking. " He feels a racing shudder slide down his spine, sinking into his traitorous loins as the digit slides up and down his slit. It pulls at his labia, spreading him open until the cool night air is brushing against his slicked-up hole.  
  
Something pushes at his entrance. Sonic goes still, his heart beating a mile a minute as he feels it rocking into his sopping folds. He's not stretched, but the body above him is gearing up to fuck him anyhow. Sonic shudders, hips twitching as he wills his body to move.  
  
"Hey- don't-" he lets out a sharp gasp in pain, feeling the head of the other's cock push insistently inside of him. His entrance feels pinched around it, struggling to take its girth without any preparation. His tail quivers, trying to fold flat against his legs but unable to with a body in the way. A hand grabs it, lifting his hips up even higher and allowing the tip of the other's cock to slide in further. He gasps again, feeling it catch inside of him as it begins to stake its claim.  
  
"No- no, stop-!" Sonic tries to squirm, but the inhibitors around his wrists and ankles suck the strength from his body so completely that all he can do is shake where he lies. "That hurts-!"  
  
The other takes that as a cue to slide in faster, his cock forcing Sonic open in one smooth, cruel motion. Hips meet ass. Sonic is gasping wetly where he lays, twitching and shaking around the cock pressed inside of him. It's a lot- it's so much that he can't think about much other than his fullness, or the way that the cock inside him is twitching and throbbing with heat. He can't move, not even to turn his head, and as his heart pounds in his chest, his voice comes out in a weak and pathetic whimper.  
  
"Don't- please, I c- I can't-"  
  
Fingers place themselves in his mouth, and Sonic moans around them as they press deeper, his eyes rolling shut as he begins to suck on them.  
  
"I believe I told you to be quiet." The other thrusts. Sonic moans sharply, feeling that cock slam against his womb with incredible power. It slams again, ripping through him with a strength that he can't match when he's restrained so perfectly by the bands around his limbs- he's at the other's mercy, and there's no mercy to be given out tonight.  
  
Tears slip down his cheeks, prompted by the other's cold actions, but everything Sonic can perceive is hot, hot, hot. The fingers in his throat are warm, gloveless, and he can taste fur and skin. His pussy is burning, the cock piercing it even more so, the two slipping and slapping together in an obscene little rhythm. Sonic keeps his eyes shut, whimpering and trying to squirm as the bands on his limbs suck out all his energy.  
  
The body above him works tirelessly, hips a steady machine built only to ruin Sonic's body with carnal desire. Sonic moans, he yelps, he screams and pleads and begs, but the body above his just pushes against him and crushes him into the bed and rails him harder than he's ever imagined. Sonic sobs as his cunt spasms, pleasure thrumming through his unwilling body as the fingers on his clit rub so furiously that an orgasm can't be far behind.  
  
"No," he begs, feeling the fingers try to choke him so he can't speak, "Don't- don't make me cum! Don't make me cum around your cock!" But the body above his curls up around him, striking his g-spot and stroking his clit and strangling him just enough that his body spills over without his say-so. His hips buck up, pussy clenching hard around the thickness spreading it open, his thighs shake so hard it rumbles the bed, his mind goes white-  
  
Sonic wails loudly, mouth covered by the other's hand so that the sound is muffled; he's full-on sobbing now, streams of thick tears forming fat drops of water that soak into the quilt. The body above him grunts softly, the sound thick and heavy as the cock inside him continues to ravage his hole. Sonic quakes with over-stimulation, feeling his body jerk every time he's thrusted into, but even without the cuffs he'd be too weak to do anything but lie there, enduring the sensation of his g-spot being attacked over and over.  
  
"Giving up already? I'm surprised. But that makes this easier on me..." The body leans down, bites one of Sonic's ears before whispering into it. "After all, I doubt you'd take kindly to being turned into my breeding whore."  
  
Sonic pants weakly, ears pinned back as he plays dumb. "Y-your...? No. No, you can't! Please, don't!"  
  
But the body is thrusting harder, more frantically than before, as if on the verge of something too strong to fight. The cock is pulsing with heat, filling him up to the brim and farther with its girth.  
  
It cums inside him. Sonic cries out, tears spilling from his eyes as he feels hot semen gushing against his battered cervix. "No," he sobs, "No, no, no! Take it out! Please! I can't- I don't wanna be-"  
  
"Shhh..." The body above his pushes him down further into the mattress, a hot mouth biting into his throat as a hand reaches around and begins to toy with his swollen clit. "You're going to be bred whether you want it or not. It'll be fine either way- eventually you're going to love the feeling of being filled with cum. By the way you're clenching up around me, I can tell you're already halfway there, aren't you?"  
  
"No!" Sonic gasps again, his cunt twitching as pleasure warms his body. The fingers are rubbing at his clit, stroking it furiously until his body is aching for another release. "No, don't t-touch me there-"  
  
"But you like it. Don't tell me you don't. You were sucking on my fingers so sweetly before..." The body above him thrusts again, driving the cum inside him even deeper than before. Sonic gags with pleasure, hips jerking up into the other's cock with all the strength they can muster up. He can't hold himself back, not the first time and definitely not now, and orgasms around the other with a strained, pathetic mewl.  
  
\--  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
Sonic sighs, head limply resting on Shadow's. "Very, very good."  
  
"Was it... was it too much?"  
  
Sonic shakes his head, shifting his hips around Shadow's shaft and feeling their combined slick glide between them. "No, not at all. You could've gone harder, even."  
  
"Harder? How much harder could I have gone? You had me sneak into your bedroom and pretend to rape you. You *insisted* I do it without stretching you first, and I had to beg you to even let me use lube."  
  
"Mmm... you could've made me suck you off, first. Or played up the cumsock angle." Sonic shifted again, rubbing his wrists where the gold bands had rested, nursing the memory of having his chaos energy sapped so easily through them.  
  
Shadow sighs. "That's... too much. I'm glad that you're pleased, but I didn't care for this. I don't like the thought of taking advantage of you. I like the thought off turning you into some brainless sex toy even less."  
  
"Are you suuuure?" Sonic teases, lips curling up.  
  
Shadow snorts. "Very. I can do this once in a while, but I think it would be too much for me to make this sort of... *event* regular."  
  
His hand slides down Sonic's back, stroking the fur until it's all lying down again, eyes soft as they meet Sonic's. "I much prefer to hear you begging for *more*."


	27. Day 30: Servitude [Sonic] DUBCON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creampie, Dubcon, Fondling, Public Toy, Self-Harm, Sex With Strangers

The casino buzzed with activity, patrons milling around and laughing and drinking and gambling in a whirl of flashing colors and aching sounds. Sonic drifted amongst the ordered chaos, eyes half glazed over as Mogul's disguise kept him out of too much attention. Brown from head to toe, he was almost too normal to look at; if it weren't for the particular uniform his 'master' had chosen, one would have reasonable doubt anyone would have ever noticed him. As it was, however, a few of the more affluent guests had already taken note of- and partaken in- some of the 'services' he was oh-so pleased to offer. Warmth dribbled down the insides of his thighs, a little gift from his last dalliance. Another arm slipped around his waist unbidden, a smiling mouth pressing to his cheek as the stranger pulls his body close. Unresistant, Sonic allows the arm to guide him out from the main floor, allows the stranger to whisk them to a quiet back corner, allows warm fingers to slide under his skirt and grope whatever they pleased.  
  
Sonic shuts his eyes, head turning to the side as demure as the pet he was supposed to be. The stranger smiles wider, speaking in flirtatious sounds that slide over his mind without deeper comprehension. For a moment, the stranger pauses. For a moment, Sonic thinks that he'll be left alone. The hand slips back out from under his skirt. His heart thuds like a trapped bird. He reaches up, wraps his arms over the stranger's shoulders, and mindlessly begins to reciprocate the affections. Dry lips press to a pulsing jugular; hips grind through layers of frilly petticoats into the warm body against him. Sonic feels the stranger shove his body up against the wall. He lets out a quiet sigh and sinks back into a limp haze. The fingers reintroduce themselves, furiously rubbing between his thighs against the soaked underwear that keeps him feeling filthy and used. The stranger grips his thigh and hoists him up- acquiescently, Sonic lets his ankles lock together around the waist between them. The stranger can't get his clothes off fast enough. Sonic feels the panties tear under the stranger's grip, and stiffens up when the inevitable begins to descend upon him. Something hot and thick presses itself nakedly to his entrance. Sonic shudders thickly, snapping his mouth shut and trying not to let out a pathetic whimper in fear. The stranger tilts his head back, mashing their lips together and thankfully stifling the desperate sound of his protests with a tongue down his throat. Sonic grips the other's clothes, tears slipping down his cheeks as a thick cock roughly plunges up into his cunt.  
  
It's not what he wants. But it is what he deserves. The stranger fucks into his body with a charming smile and a cooing tone, unaware of his reluctance only through his own skills of bluff. Sonic endures the sensation, coiled like a tight spring as that bared length slams into his deepest corners. With his master busy elsewhere, the charm's effect on his body is nullified; there is no magic to help him relax around the girth of the stranger's burning erection, and his walls flex uncomfortably around it as the mouth of his womb is bashed like a piñata. His pelvic muscles twitch and clench, and it's impossible for him to make any kind of rational noise as the stranger fucks him full of dick.  
  
When the stranger finally comes with a moan, pulling at his quills and thrusting through the aftermath, Sonic cannot hold in the pathetic little noises that spill from his mouth. The stranger thinks them to be pleasure, to be a sign of sweet and orgasmic bliss, but Sonic could not be further from that feeling. The cum spilled within him drills the sickening pit in his chest deeper, emptying his heart where his loins have been filled. Lips press to his cheek again, soft and sweet and doting as the stranger slides out and gently sets him back on the floor, holding him close until his jellified legs can bear his weight once more. The semen, hot and sticky, dribbles down and into the fabric of his undergarments to leak out into the space between his thighs. It's disgusting. It's a reminder of what he's turned into. It's horrifically, numbingly arousing. He feels a winding shudder up his spine, staring with an aching twitch in his pussy as his body tingles with something painfully electric.  
  
The stranger moves away finally, saying something else that Sonic lacks the focus to understand. He adjusts his skirt, fixes his fancy little waistcoat, and drifts aimlessly back into the throng with hot semen oozing down his legs. A toy, after all, needs to be played with.


	28. Day 31: Wildcard [Sonic] DUBCON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Egg-Laying, Implied Brainwashing, Masturbation

Bathroom door locked, Sonic could feel the frantic feeling in his chest calm somewhat. He was alone. He was safe! Though why he needed to be, he didn't quite understand. Maybe the overlanders had just gotten him jittery. It had happened before... The *feeling* came down his spine again, dripping from the crown of his head all the way down to the tips of his toes and tail. Something- he still needed something. Sonic turned on the ball of his heel, eyes scanning the spacious bathroom for something to scratch that itch in his head. Something, something- he caught a glance of the woven basket full of fancy little hand towels. The urge in him seemed to click, and it was with a strange fervor that he swiped it off the shelf and unraveled the neat stack into a haphazard nest of soft, white cloths. The basket hit the floor, edges overflowing with the mess as Sonic found himself straddling it. Weird. He blinked, confused with his actions even as his hands pawed at his crotch through his dress. Hm. He frowned, and lifted the hem of the garment until at least one of his hands could access what was underneath.  
  
A hot, almost sticky wetness greeted his fingertips as he brushed them across sopping folds. Sonic shuddered and breathed through his nose, eyes fluttering shut as a strange, calming bliss moved in him. This felt... right. One finger dipped inside, ghosting along his clit until it was circling his clenching entrance. Oh. Huh. He bit his lip, ears pinning back as his hand succumbed to the urges. The gentle touches turned to feverish stroking, the quiet air filling with his strained breath as he ground his hips into his hand. Sonic made a noise in the back of his throat, only barely realizing that he should probably be a little more quiet.  
  
At least the dress was handy. Sonic bit down on the mouthful of fabric, eyes on the slick, greenish ooze that trailed from his hand and his loins. He was crouching down now, leaking the unusual slime into the basket beneath him. Well, wasn't that dandy? No mess. Quills rippling in waves of pleasure, Sonic felt his mind begin to drift when the tight feeling in his gut changed shape. It didn't bother him when his hips began to buck harder, nor when his abdominal muscles began to twitch and clench. Heck, it felt *good*. Good enough for him to struggle with thinking, good enough to nearly make him forget that he should be hiding the sounds of his bliss.  
  
His knees hit the ground so that his hand could go free. Sonic snatched it back up, slapping it wholesale over his mouth and the fabric still in it in a desperate bid to muffle the little moans and gasps that were striking his ears. The other remained buried snugly between his thighs, fingers stretching out his eager little hole like they knew something he didn't. Sonic felt his eyes roll up into his head, orgasmic pleasure ringing throughout him as the *something* squeezed through his slick, heat-swollen cunt. The *something* hit the towels in the basket with a wet plop, and Sonic didn't even get to look at it before another *something* came out after it.  
  
Sonic squealed at the feeling, grinding his hips against the palm of his hand because it felt so good, so unimaginably wonderful to experience. The *somethings* slid out from between his thrusting fingers, comfortably sized orbs that were squishy and warm and so so very pleasant to feel as they slipped right out of his body. He heard them slap wetly against one another as the small pile began to grow, and it only served to drive his arousal even higher.  
  
"H-holy shit..." he gasped, stuffing his knuckles into his mouth as the never-ending sensations rocked his body to its limits. He could hardly stifle his noises, now, moaning and keening from behind the hand he'd forced half into his jaw.


End file.
